Raider's Boys
by Polos Elite
Summary: The 302nd Tactical Assault Corps just got placed under the leadership of a Jedi General and his Padawan. Join them as they discover the wonders and horrors of the Galaxy. T for violence, suggestive thoughts, and bad jokes. R&R Title may be subject to change. Updated every other Friday.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the TAC

Chapter 1: Meet the T.A.C.

A/N: Howdy! This is my first time up this end of FFN as a writer! (=)) And this idea has been burning its way into my head for a while now. So I said "what the heck let's do this!"

And I did!

Enjoy!

The sound of many identical voices filled CC-87070's Ears as he walked into the quarters of his unit. He breathed in heavily before exhaling dramatically before he barked out a one word command:

"Attention!"

Almost immediately the assorted clones from around the room became silent standing at attention and glancing over at CC-87070. Currently the only Command Clone in the large room. The Captain breathed in heavily before his booming voice perforated the silent confines of the room.

"We've got orders to report to General Shaak Ti. Immediately!" CC-87070 Hollered, "Gear up!"

The clones rushed over to their respective lockers and donned the garb of a member of the 302nd Tactical Assault Corps. The usually white Phase I armor that clones generally wore was tinted a light gray. Pauldons and kamas were almost standard for the unit. The pauldons where painted a crimson red. The troopers had various red markings painted onto their armor. The normal T shaped visor was more of a curved triangle shape and the letters T.A.C. were marked on the sides of their helmet.

CC-87070 ran his hand over his chest piece. Red strips outlined the grooves of the chest piece with a line running straight up and down running through it and both lines met up with linked up with the red in the pauldon. He slipped the armor on and pulled out pieces of his leg armor. Thick red lines ran down the sides and encompassed the boots. The shoulder pads he secured to his arm were coated in red before running down the piece and ending in a point forming a triangle. A thick red line led down under it on his other arm pieces down and covering his hand. The Captain looked around at the others before staring at his helmet.

The little cheek areas below the red framed visor held a thin triangle positioned in the center of the little crevice. A red line ran from the middle of the visor up and around to the back of the helmet ending in another line that rolled around to the front and then dipped up and met with the red that encompassed the visor.

CC-87070 sighed as he placed the helmet firmly on his high and tight cut amber hair and covered his face under the familiar helmet. The then pulled two DC-15s pistols from inside the locker. They found their way into the holsters on his hips. He then ran his hands over two bandoleers strapped around his torso, quickly double checking the items stored within before turning his attention to his utility belt and pistols to make sure they were in peak condition before pulling out an A280 Blaster Rifle. He checked his weapon before slinging it behind him. He quickly looked over to see his men also finish gearing up.

He was the commanding officer of Delta Company one of sixteen companies in the 302nd TAC.

The 302nd TAC had an unusual structure. It was made up of sixteen companies with five platoons each, led by a Captain like CC-87070. Four companies made up a battalion, led by a Major, and four of those battalions made up the 302nd whose direct leadership was under a Senior Commander and a Regimental Commander. They also had a starfighter and bomber wings commanded by a Major.

"You know what is going on Raider?" Asked his Sergeant as the clone closed his locker and turned to the Captian.

"If I did you guys would be the first to know," Raider said dispassionately

"What no eavesdropping on Bact and Ranger?" Cried one of his heavy troopers jokingly, lugging around an underslung rotary blaster carbine.

"Ajax I'm not eavesdropping on our superiors," Raider said shaking his head with a smirk before motioning to his squad to head out.

"Come on Cap no rumors?" Asked his other heavy trooper carrying a Z-6 rotary cannon.

"Polar, I don't listen to rumors," Raider said

"Snipes you have an idea?" Asked Polar

"Nope," replied his clone brother a LD-1 sniper rifle slung over his shoulders.

"Carnage?" Polar asked

"No clue," Replied the other clone, "Rookie any ideas?"

"You know it could just be about prank Dact pulled and got the whole 302nd into trouble," another one of them replied his helmet still clasped to his side, another LD-1 held in his hand

"Not me! Cap gave me a no prank ultimatum!" Dact cried

"Alaska, Medics mention anything?" Polar tried

"Could be a transfer, heard some brothers talking about several units being deployed under some new Generals," the last member of the team replied

"I hope not! I was getting used to playing a game of Bolo with the 465th," Dact wailed, feigning disappointment.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your whining all the way through the meeting thingy," The Sergeant ordered exasperated

"Make that a double order. I agree with Rex on this one," Raider sighed

"Sir, yes sir!" Dact replied cheerfully, "Commencing Operation: Shut the Shab Up!"

As they exited the noisy room of chattering clones and equipment clattering they came across a line of clone cadets marching to their next class. The cadets looked up at their brothers in near awe and as a result the line became slightly jagged. The group smiled and motioned for them to fix their lines.

The cadets snapped their lines back to what they had been. The clones waved to each other before the cadets were out of sight.

"Kinda miss my cadet days," Carnage murmured as he watched them leave before the squad started to march away.

"Things too hard for you Carnage?" Dact said nudging him.

"Not at all, but it certainly was more fun having something to do," Carnage muttered

"You have to admit we did have a lot of fun back then," Rex chuckled, "between, training, Polar's rants, Carnage blowing things up, and Raider's escapades, it made for one heck of a fun training period."

The other clones chuckled. Raider cleared his throat, "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," they chorused

They lapsed into silence as the two silent gray lines of genetically perfect humans marched down the hallways to their destination only breaking their monotone marching to salute an ARC trooper or officer. Slowly they marched in and joined what members of their unit were already present.

Raider studied the troopers. So far only Alpha, Bacta, and Delta squads had arrived and stood silently in parade rest. Cantana Squad was out on patrol. A few men not in a squad were lined up neatly aside from the Squads. To Raider it looked as if only 1/8th of the men were present. He watched quietly as troopers filed in getting into the groups according to company in nice neat orderly lines.

Soon he watched as Commander Ranger marched in and stood at the head of the company, with Senior Commander Bact close beside him. The two stood slightly stiffer than usual. Raider recognized it as a sign that something big seemed to be happening to the 302nd TAC. The group was currently assigned to the Kamino Training Facility as guard units, but that seemed to be changing.

Raider was glad for that. The group had spent years of training, been issued specialized equipment, armament, and had a unique unitary structure and ranking system, which the 302nd one of the most specialized and elite units as well as one of the most unique. They'd been selected from the different cloning facilities from some of the best scoring clones in testing, ones usually selected for ARC training. Their skills had been honed even further. All had been trained by a group of mandalorians and null clones and were just under par with ARC troopers.

Only three other units matched the 302nd in training and equipment: the 403rd Tactical Assault Corps, 100th Tactical Assault Corps, 504th Tactical Assault Corps, and the 201st Tactical Assault Corps. All except the 504th TAC were deployed as guard units on Kamino.

Sure it was important to protect their younger brothers here at Kamino, but the whole unit was restless and sought action as did the other TAC units. From what Raider had heard from the talk of his fellow brothers that the TAC units were finally getting green lighted to begin combat operations with newly selected Jedi Generals.

During the First Battle of Kamino their unit had been the only line of defense for the north wing which housed the younger clones, ages 1-5, and had successfully fought the Seppies off without any help or outside leadership and they only sustained ten casualties, but did that make them recognize the 302nd as an elite unit?

Nope, just showed they're great at guard duty.

Raider sighed, Stupid Republic.

A shout of Attention startled Raider out of his thoughts as General Shaak Ti slowly walked in. The rest of the Corps was assembled and stood erect as the Jedi walked forward.

"At Ease Troopers," the General said smoothly, "It has come to my attention that you've been kept at Kamino long enough. You men are courageous, as I saw firsthand at the attack on this facility. You are strong capable soldiers and the Jedi council has assigned a Jedi Knight to serve as your General. You'll be briefed by him on the nature of your first mission outside of Kamino."

The men stirred glancing at each other nervously as a feeling of excitement coursed through the men. They were finally getting off this dreary water world and into the heat of battle. Doing what they'd been bred to do. Fight.

The men murmured through their private comm. links happily that they'd be going out and joining their brothers in combat.

Raider was excited too. He was finally going to go out and fight. He was going to joining the 212th, the 501st, the 41st and all his other brothers. Doing what they were bred to do.

The general's voice broke through his train of thought startling him. It also hushed the Clones as they listened expectantly.

"You'll be assigned to Jedi General Astio Darta and his Padawan Hydia Recla." Shaak Ti smiled, "May the force guide you in the coming days and protect you." and with that the Jedi turned on heel and returned to work.

Commander Bact quickly stepped in, "Alright boys! You are to start stocking our new ships: _Underoath, Sentinel, Partisan,_ _Menace, Counter, Phantom, Charger, _and_ Stalker_ for departure. Along with the rest of the 23rd Assault task group we've been assigned to!" he glanced over the men, "you're dismissed to your duties! All Company and Battalion Commanders are to report to Briefing room 88."

Raider looked over his company, flipping his comm. channel to Delta Company's specific channel, "You heard the Commander! Get a move on Boys!"

His Company reacted almost instantly, hurrying off to ready for their imminent departure, chattering excitedly. Delta Squad nodded off Raider.

"Catch you later Cap'n," Rex said cheerfully

"See you all later," Raider replied as he fell into step with the other officers.

The room was filled with excited chatter and the sound of clones getting ready to get to work. The excitement that had swept through all the troops was overwhelming and Raider couldn't help but smile at troops as they skittered around excitedly. He elbowed Redeye, the Captain of Bacta Company.

"Excited?" Raider asked, "Our first combat operation!"

"I know," Redeye replied with a smile

"Can't wait to show those clankers the business end of my A280," quipped Blues, the Captain of Alpha Company.

The brothers all laughed, they were in a cheery mood. Who wouldn't be?

They were getting off Kamino.

A/N: You like? You no like?

Lemme know! Hit that Review button!

Don't make me make Raider order you to!

Also if you have an idea for a Trooper lemme know! Name and Number (TACT-(number here)) and a personality or characteristics (optional).

Thanks for reading chap 1

Polos Elite


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Jedi

Chapter 2: Meet the Jedi

A/N: And now for the Jedi. We'll be gradually learning about them and the 302nd so...hang in =)

And now...on with the story!

"Master?" a young girl asked quietly from the doorway of a room.

"Yes Hydia?" The Mirialan Responded from his cross-legged position on the floor, his eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Master, why are we going to be leading a bunch of clone?" The girl asked

"Because they need someone to lead them in battle and we are able to," The Mirialan replied, "it is our duty as a Jedi to stop the Sith, and to bring the Galaxy into balance. That is why we're leading them into battle. I had training in tactics before I decided to become a general."

"So...what am I doing exactly?" Hydia asked, sitting down next to her master.

"You will be commanding the men in battle," The Mirialan Replied, "as which you job is to make sure that you and the men complete your objective with minimal casualties. Use the force to guide your men. It will not lead you astray."

"But master...Clones?" Hydia asked irritated

"Yes clones," The older Jedi replied, "sentient human beings. They _are_ people Hydia. Just because they're a copy of one man does not mean that they are to be treated as droids. They're human like you Hydia. They have wants, needs, and dreams. They are not to be treated poorly; they are just as dynamic as you."

"But they're clones!" Hydia insisted

"With their own thoughts and feelings. They've experienced things, they have memories, and they have a personality," the Jedi paused, "your friend Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes," Hydia replied slightly confused, "what does this have to do with her?"

"If you had said that to her she would have told you about the clone's diversity and her friendship with them," The Jedi opened his eyes and looked at his Padawan, "you know she mourns the men she loses?"

"Why should she? They're clones," Hydia said frustrated

"You can't form a real friendship with a droid. These men think and act independently. They are as diverse as the different people you see in the streets of Coruscant." He sighed, "You'll see soon enough, in the mean time treat them like you would a person you met on the street."

"Yes master," Hydia replied

The door to the room swung open to reveal a navigation clone officer, "Sorry to disturb you Sirs, but we're nearing Kamino."

"Thank you..." The Older Jedi said glancing questionably at the clone.

"CT-59878, the men call me Tech, sir," the Clone replied

"Thank you, Tech," The Jedi said standing

"You're welcome, sir," the clone nodded before leaving.

"Men with numbers wouldn't have names if they didn't have personalities or creativity," the Jedi said as he left the room.

Hydia Sighed, "when did you become so fond of Clones?"

Hydia stood up to join her Master after a second to calm herself. The slight jolting from entering the atmosphere rocked the ship slightly as she slowly walked down the hall. She met two clones as she walked down the halls, rushing to get somewhere, and they respectfully saluted her and stepped out of her way. She just nodded in response.

She walked down to the bay door of the ship they were on. She caught sight of her master talking pleasantly with several clone troopers. She slowly walked over to join her master.

"Well, Sir, it was nice to talk with you," one of the clones said to Hydia's Master, "Good luck, K'oyacyi!"

"K'oyacyi!" The other clones echoed before walking away.

"K'oyacyi?" Hydia asked after a moment

"I believe it means good luck or something close to that in Mando'a," the Jedi General said in a thoughtful pose.

"Uhh, Sir?" A nearby clone asked peering out from the access panel he was working in.

"Yes trooper?" The Jedi replied staring at the clone expectantly.

"Uhh sir not to mean any disrespect, but K'oyacyi can mean many things: cheers, stay alive, come back alive, things like that," The clone said before returning to work.

"Thank you for the correction trooper," The Jedi master said pleasantly.

"You're welcome, sir," the trooper said relieved that the Jedi was not mad at his correction.

The blast door opened up and the ramp extended to the ground. The engines whined as they we're shut off. The Master and Padawan slowly marched down the ramp to a waiting clone trooper standing stiffly with his arms behind his back. His head was bare and his dyed red headed head snapped up to look at them.

"General Darta?" the clone asked questioningly saluting

"Yes, I am Astio Darta," the Jedi said kindly with a bow.

"Sir, I have been instructed to take you to the briefing room for instruction on our new mission," The clone informed the two.

"Lead the way," Astio replied gesturing for the clone to show the way.

"Yes, Sir," The clone said as he abruptly turned on heel and started walking towards a door in the facility.

"What's your name trooper?" the Jedi asked politely after a few minutes

The clone seemed slightly taken aback by the abrupt question, "uh sir I'm CC-86060. The boys call me Raider."

"CC...Stands for Command Clone, Correct?" The Jedi asked

"Yes sir," the clone replied

"What is your rank then?" the General asked

"Uhh-Captain, sir," Raider replied awkwardly

"How'd you get your name? If I may ask," The Jedi asked after a pause.

The clone led them into an elevator and quickly punched in a key, "well sir, when we were cadets I snuck into supply closets for blankets for some of the men, or maybe to get some extra rations for a Vode who was sick," he shuffled uneasily, "I got the name because if a Brother need something and I knew I could get a hold of then I'd get it. Brothers look out for each other...anyway after a few of my escapades they started to call me Raider instead of sixty, which was my old nickname."

"It seems you care for you Brothers a lot," the Jedi commented

The clone nodded, "I do sir, no one is going to hurt a member of the 302nd if I have anything to say about it." the clone paused before looking into the General's eyes, "My brothers are not lambs to be lead to the slaughter." the clone resumed staring forward, "I'll respect you and your orders, but I will not get my brothers killed."

"I understand Captain." The Jedi said slowly slightly taken aback by the clone's sudden forceful defiance, "It is not my intent to lead your brothers to the slaughter. Your caring for you brothers is a good thing, but don't let it cloud your thinking."

"Yes, sir," the clone replied as the lift doors opened

The trio made their way into a room a not far down the hallway.

"Attention!" A clone barked as they entered the room.

The clones all snapped into attention and saluted as the Jedi walked into the room.

"At ease," the Jedi said as he looked around the room, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Astio Darta. I've volunteered to lead you all into battle this is my Padawan, Hydia. Now that you know who I am I'd like to ask you all to, in an orderly fashion, to tell me all your names and Ranks. I don't intend to call you "you" and "trooper" all the time."

The clones looked at each other uncertainly before Commander Bact spoke up.

"Uhh sir I'm, Senior Commander Bact CC-86790, I'm the head of 302nd."

The rest of the clones took after his lead

"Regimental Commander Ranger CC-86598, In charge of the 302nd's ground forces."

"Commander Ace CC-67382 Sahara Squadron, in charge of all space and air combat operations."

"Lieutenant Reaper CC-13836, 1st Battalion"

"Lieutenant Wolf CC-98673, 2nd Battalion"

"Lieutenant Grim CC-52846, 3rd Battalion"

"Lieutenant Milos, CC-88930, 4th Battalion"

"Captain Blues CC-86898, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion"

"Captain Redeye CC-86865, Bacta Company, 1st Battalion"

"Captain Iron CC-67580, Cantana Company, 1st Battalion"

"Captain Ticker CC-67590, Eco Company, 2nd Battalion"

"Captain Seventy CC-98770, Finch Company, 2nd Battalion"

"Captain Shaps CC-78564, Geo Company, 2nd Battalion "

"Captain Tank CC-65672, Hex Company, 2nd Battalion"

"Captain Colt CC-56298, Ike Company, 3rd Battalion"

"Captain Blast CC-53927, Jasper Company, 3rd Battalion"

"Captain Bow CC-89009, Kilo Company, 3rd Battalion"

"Captain Striker CC-00291, Latch Company, 3rd Battalion"

"Captain Pal CC-45633, Muut Company, 4th Battalion"

"Captain Misor CC-99022, Nast Company, 4th Battalion"

"Captain Tips CC-22711, Omega Company, 4th Battalion"

"Captain Ops CC-22887, Proton Company, 4th Battalion"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the Jedi said politely bowing his head slightly, "but now on to the task at hand. We're going to be attacking separatist held planet."

The clones glanced around nervously.

The Jedi General nodded agreeably, "Now we're going to be landing on the Planet Yelsain. The separatist are attempting to put a Comm. relay on the planet. Our job is to eliminate the enemy forces on the planet and destroy their comm. array."

"What is our plan of attack sir?" Asked Bact as the Clones started to gather around the holotable in the center of the room.

"I was planning on a multiple pronged assault on a base located near two settlements." the General paused. "It is critical that we neutralize the base and its weapons."

"Sir, why not just go in for the comm. array first? They could squawk and let the Seppies know we're there, enemy reinforcements could be on us in minutes." Asked Lieutenant Wolf gesturing to a map of separatist held space.

"We can't land the entire corps without taking it out. It has several Anti-Aircraft guns that would seriously hinder any ability to land troops." The general replied, "We'd be shot out of the air before we got to the ground."

"Understood, sir what is our plan of attack?" asked Bact

"I've planned an attack with Alpha, Bacta, Cantana, and Delta companies, with Sahara acting as cover," The Jedi said, "I plan to deploy here, just east of the Yasolo river near where it drops into the sea."

Astio pointed to a zoomed in version of the battlefield. "Alpha company will move southeast to a nearby town approximately 5 clicks south from the base. Alpha company is to secure the town and then proceed to attack the Base at 1500." he glanced at Blues, "questions Blues?"

"Negative, sir," Blues responded

"Good, Bacta Company, you will be moving more northeast to secure a town 7 clicks north from the enemy base." Astio paused to point at the base and trace the route the Company was to take. "After securing the town you are to attack the Northern end of the base at 1500." he turned to Redeye, "Questions?"

"None, Sir," Redeye responded

"Alright, Cantana Company, you are to go south to Takto Island. You will eliminate any Artillery or Enemy presence on the island. Then you will proceed to Rendezvous with Alpha at 1430 and attack with them." Astio pointed at the map and traced the route with his finger as he spoke, "Questions Iron?"

"No Sir!" Iron Responded

"Finally, Delta Company, your job is to secure the area between Towns one and two. You're to travel with Bacta Company until you reach the road. You are to then follow said road until you hit some enemy fortifications two clicks south. You are to eliminate all hostile forces at the checkpoint. Then clear the forest surrounding the area of all enemy forces before linking up with Bacta company at 1430 to Aid in the attack." he looked over at Raider, "Questions Raider?"

"Sir if we can't fully clear the forest before we must break off and joining Bacta Company, are we to abandon the objective or continue without completing the objective?"

"You are to complete your first objective, if any Soldiers are not engaged they should leave and link up with Bacta Company." Astio said after a moment

"The other companies are to join us as soon as the Anti-Aircraft batteries are neutralized. After we have successfully mustered our troops we'll move east to take out the comm. array." Astio finished, "Questions?" after a pause he looked at Raider, "my Padawan will be accompanying Delta Company. I will be with Cantana Company. If any advice or any questions arise please contact me as soon as you are able. Dismissed."

"Sir!" the clones said in unison before departing

"Raider? Come here for a second," Astio asked

Raider raised his eyebrows at the request, but did as he was told.

"Sir?"

"If you would show Hydia to her room aboard the _Underoath_ it would be most helpful," Astio asked

"Uhh...Yes, Sir," he turned to Hydia, "this way Ma'am."

"See you soon my Padawan," Astio said as he bobbed his head

"I'll see you in a bit, Master," Hydia grumbled before following Raider

Raider glanced Hydia over. She was human, blond with her hair tucked behind her in a ponytail. She had shimmering blue eyes and seemingly sculpted face. Raider averted his eyes, her figure wasn't bad either.

As he led her through the narrow hallways of Kamino he reflected on his new Commanders. Astio Darta, kind, eager to learn about his brothers, caring, honest, and seemingly at ease around the clones. He sighed, and it all doesn't matter if he doesn't keep his head together in the middle of a fight.

Then there was Hydia. She seemed slightly cocky, sure of herself, and maybe a bit stuck up. He couldn't help, but think she was some overzealous Jedi jerk who didn't give an osik about him or his men. She could be dangerous to the Unit and would probably try to be a 'lone wolf.'

Raider sighed again. Here's hoping he was wrong this time. His brothers seemed to have deemed him some kind of mind reader because of the fact he could read anyone's personality like a book. He could get the feeling for how they were feeling by their expression and body language. He thought he was just was observant, or it could be some kind of gift or something.

Damn Rex was getting to him.

He's too much of a di'kutla ruus'alor as for his own good.

Raider shook his head as they neared the open Ramp to the _Underoath_. He'd find out about her soon enough.

A/N: wow...longest chapter I've ever written (to this date)...awesome! And btw... I NEED MORE CLONES! Same as last Chapter! Name, CT number, unit, characteristics, personality, ect. Or just a name and number...that works too...


	3. Chapter 3: Of Padawans and Armor

Chapter 3: Of Padawans and Armor

"Here is your room commander," Raider announced as he came up to a door in the narrow hallway. He was helmetless after dropping his helmet into his gearbag in the barracks while showing Hydia around the important parts of the Venator class ship.

A clone slowly came out of the room just as Raider pointed it out. He turned and saluted the two, "Commander I just placed you bags on your bed."

"Uhh...Thanks," Hydia said nodding to the trooper slightly awekward, who walked briskly down the hall tapping at a data pad.

"Let me show you inside commander," Raider said gesturing for her to walk in.

"Uhh...ya...let's do that," Hydia said awkwardly, slipping past him into the room.

She walked into a small, plain, whitewashed room. A bed was placed against the right wall touching the wall that held the door. In the opposite corner sat the refresher, adjacent to the bed was a desk and chair. A small conservator sat at the foot of the bed. Nearby sat two chairs and a table. She nodded in acceptance of the little room.

"It's a bit small and quaint, sir, but it's the average quarters." Raider said as he looked over the small room.

"This'll be fine," Hydia said smiling a bit, "it's bigger than the space me, Ahsoka, and Barris shared at the temple."

Raider's ears perked up, "you know Commander Tano and Commander Offee?"

"Uhh, ya," Hydia replied, "we grew up together until we got separated by our assignments." Hydia sighed, "I could really use Ahsoka's humor about now..."

Raider looked confused at the Padawan's somber mood, "uhh are you alright commander?"

"No, No, I'm fine!" Hydia responded, "Just thinking about the old days back at the temple."

"If you say so, sir," Raider paused and glanced down at his chrono, "sir we need to head to the barracks and rally the men to get them ready. We also need to get our equipment and armor all set."

"Okay," Hydia replied as she shed her Jedi robe. Raider looked up at the ceiling thinking she was changing, but soon saw she had just slipped out of it to just wear the clothes underneath.

Hydia wore a simple tunic and shorts, which were very tight fitting.

Raider turned around, "come on sir we need to ready the men."

"Ya, one sec," Hydia said as she slipped a lightsaber off her belt and held it out to scrutinize, "I've got to check the new power crystal I put in is working."

She then ignited the blade, "Perfect if I do say so myself." She nodded after twirling the blade around for a bit

Raider stared at the glowing Blue blade before shaking his head, "come on Commander, we need to get the men ready. I'm sure we're in hyperspace by now."

"We are," Hydia said confidently as she retracted the blades and hooked the lightsaber back onto her belt.

"Yes, sir," Raider said as he slowly marched into the hallway.

"Raider?" he heard a voice behind him ask

"Yes, commander," he replied evenly looking at her over his shoulder.

"How long have you been fighting?" Hydia asked

"Since the beginning of the war," he sighed, "although most of it was spent as guard duty."

"So you've never actually fought?" Hydia asked curiously

"Well when the Separatists came knocking on Kamino's gates, we gave those shabla tinnies a warm Kamino welcome.," the soldier grunted, "and not one of them got past us to harm our younger brothers." he glared at some unseen foe, "Not one." he ground out

"uhh that's good," Hydia said, "besides that anything?"

"Well we did assist the 501st with a small mission...but we were on the other side of the planet and we didn't see too much action," Raider sighed, "but that's going to change now that we are finally assigned to work under a Jedi General."

"So...you've been waiting this entire time for a Jedi to be your General?" Hydia asked quirking her eyebrow

"Yup," The clone replied dispassionately

"Well that's stupid," Hydia stated

"Tell me about it," Raider sighed

"So...Tactical Assault Corps... you any good at invading a planet or something?" Hydia asked

"We've trained in quite a series of different scenarios, we're able and ready to fight anything anywhere at any time," Raider replied, "we've got extensive training and specialized equipment."

"What kind of equipment?" Hydia asked.

"Well for instance we use S.A.D.P.'s," Raider stated

"S.A.D.P.'s?" Hydia asked unfamiliar with the term

"S.A.D.P. Stands for Space Assault Drop Pod. They fire one man down to a planet's surface. They're fast enough not to be shot down and they're the quickest way down." he then stopped talking as he and Hydia got in a Lift and pressed several buttons, "then you have the A-LSC 234's they're the TAC's version of LAAT's, they're faster more maneuverable and they've got more armor and guns than any LAAT out there."

"Why don't they just use them then instead of what they have now?" Hydia asked confused

"Cost mostly. They're very, very expensive to make and maintain. Plus you have to be one Haran of a pilot to actually fly one," Raider explained with a chuckle

"Haran?" Hydia asked

Raider flushed red, "uhh it's Mando'a for Hell, sir."

"Drop the sir's, call me Hydia." Hydia said, "And I'm guessing Shabla is some Mando'a word too?"

"Uhh yes si-, Hydia" Raider said awkwardly

"Another curse word?" She asked

"Uhh...yes," He said finding the screen displaying their current level most interesting.

"Alrighty...just...please let me know what you're saying. I don't care what you say, explicatives or not, I want to know what you're saying." she rolled her eyes, "so after saying something in Manda or whatever it's called give me a translation."

"Yes, sir," Raider nodded.

He was hit with a realization, "Commander you're not wearing your armor. We should go to your room and retrieve it." reached over to push a button when he was stopped.

"I don't have any armor," the Jedi said deadpanned as the lift stopped

The clone looked surprised, "this won't do commander! You don't have anything to stop a blaster shot! Commander! You need some armor! We'll go down to the Armory and get you some armor!" the clone said as he walked out of the lift

"I'm a Jedi I don't need armor," the Padawan said rolling her eyes as she tried to keep up with the Captain.

"As your Captain it is my responsibility to see to your safety," he paused, "what happens if you get hit by some kind of explosive? Or you're overwhelmed with blaster fire? You'll need something between you and anything that is about to harm you!" the clone said as he walked briskly down the hall

"You have a point," the Padawan grumbled

"Let's see if we have any armor that will fit you commander." the Captain said as he peeled into a room labeled 'Armory'

"Stacks! You sitting on your shebs again or are you ready to get some work done?" Raider said, he then remembering his order to translate, turned to Hydia, "Shebs means Butt in Mando'a"

"Ahh," Hydia nodded

"Coming sir!" a Clone yelled from behind a stack of crates, "Lemme put this away and I'll be right there!"

A sound of Armor plates being pushed together and blaster magazines hitting each other filled the air for a second before a Clone dressed in the 302nd armor and garb appeared from the rows of boxes. He looked at Hydia, stood ramrod straight and saluted, "Sir!"

"Uhh...at ease?" Hydia said awkwardly

Raider nodded at her as the trooper relaxed, "Stacks we need some armor for the Commander here. I was thinking she was about the size for some modified TAC armor for a little shiny."

Stacks looked the commander over before nodding, "it would probably fit. We'd have to mess with the straps and get out some tools and trim it to fit around her body better, but I think your right. I'll be right back," the supply sergeant said as he departed into the isles of armor and weapons.

"Stacks'll find you some armor and he'll also be able to reshape it to a degree to make it fit better. Some clones are just thinner than others and we've figured out how to reshape armor without breaking it or ruining it," he grinned, "and it still looks the same!"

"Well I'm hoping it's at the least slightly comfortable." Hydia grumbled

"Phase I armor is quite comfortable in my opinion," Raider nodded

"That's good"

"Here you go sir, a full set of Armor. I'll edit it in a second once we see how it fits," Stacks said cheerily

"Thank you," Hydia said

"You'll need to put on this body suit sir," Stacks said handing her two black folded up piles of clothing, "it is supposed to go on under the armor. It should fit it's a training bodysuit from when we were young cadets"

"Alrighty...is there a place I could change into this..." Hydia asked blushing beat red, she couldn't believe she was getting clone armor at the instance of a clone.

"Use that supply closet," Stacks pointed to a door a little ways from where the three were standing, "we'll keep everyone out of there."

"Thanks," Hydia said before disappearing into the room.

"That is our new Commander?" Stacks said astonished staring at the supply closet.

"Yes she is," the captain sighed, "she's going to be a hand full, she's a bit over confident and she will not stop asking questions."

"Sounds like a shiny," Stacks replied before snorting, "She'll be a shiny once she puts on that nice new armor."

Raider snorted, "She's been assigned to my unit."

"Shab, sucks for you," Stacks paused before smirking, "well not too bad. She looks jatisyc."

"I wouldn't refer to her as 'delicious,' but yes she is attractive." Raider admitted before shaking his head, "Bounce your eyes trooper, because that is our Commanding officer."

"Uhh yes, sir," Stacks replied scratching the back of his head.

They fell silent as Hydia walked out clad in a skin tight clone body suit, "Kriff, this thing is tight."

Both troopers looked at each other, finally Raider spoke up, "uhh sir it's got straps on it we could, uh, make it more comfortable," the clone offered

"Let's do that," Hydia huffed walking over to them.

The two clones worked on releasing the body suit to accommodate her larger chest and fit her feminine body.

"And now for the armor," Stacks said as he held out several pieces of leg armor.

"Lovely," Hydia replied

The clones helped the Jedi into the armor slowly going through the process, occasionally demonstrating with their own armor. Eventually they'd outfitted the Jedi completely.

"Alright, one complaint," Hydia said as she observed the armor she was 'wearing', "Everything needs to be smaller or else this armor is going to wear me."

Stacks nodded, "let me cut the pieces down and get a rough measurement, and I'll fix it to fit."

Hydia nodded as she slowly pulled off the offending armor.

Raider nodded and retreated several steps before opening up a Comm. link with his second in command.

"Rex? This is Raider," Raider said into his wrist communicator

"Go ahead Cap," the reply came almost immediately

"Prep the men I'm getting the Commander outfitted in armor and I'll be tied up for some time..." he said as he looked at her trying to get the leg armor off before falling down. Stacks moved to help her.

"Affirmative," Rex replied

"Soon I'll need you to help me get her ready to drop from S.A.D.P.'s" Raider informed the sergeant, eyeing the Padawan as she peered over Stack's shoulder as he started to trim her armor down.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be ready when you call, Rex out."

"Copy, Raider out," Raider said as he returned next to the Jedi commander who was still looking over Stack's shoulder as he cut and molded the armor to better fit her slimmer, feminine body.

"That should do it!" Stacks said triumphantly after a few minutes as he handed the armor to the Padawan and helped her to put it on.

Hydia grinned, "Yes it feels much better, Thank you."

"Are you going to need a helmet commander?" Stacks asked getting up to get one off a peg nearby

"Uhh no," Hydia replied, "I'll be fine."

"Commander," Raider began, "I think it would be-"

"Fine I'll get a kriffin helmet!" she said exasperated

Stacks nodded and grabbed a helmet off of one of the pegs, "Brand new, Do we need to inform you on how this works?"

Hydia shook her head, "I read up on an article on the HoloNet, I have a pretty good idea."

Stacks nodded, "If you have any questions then just ask." The clone handed her the helmet.

She raised it above her head and set it down on her head, "It's too big," her muffled voice commented. The helmet hung down and was nearly touching her shoulders.

Stacks nodded, "I'll modify it…but it's going to take some time…"

Raider nodded, "Alright Stacks, Guess you get out of the helmet today commander."

Hydia just shrugged.

The Clone nodded, "well anyway, would you like the armor painted? I'm good at painting decals on the armor and I know the Captian can as well. We could also get you a Kama or pauldrons."

"uhh..no I'm good," Hydia replied

"Alright, are you going to paint your armor commander?" Raider asked, "most of us brothers, we paint our armor. I've seen some Jedi paint the Jedi symbol thingy on their armor. We could paint some additional pieces...it's up to you."

"You could do the 302nd standard," Raider suggested, "lines down the center of the body, around the waist, then down the sides of the legs. The shoulder pads have a red stripe that goes down the length of the arm and stops at the end of the Hand guard. Helmet has a stripe along the top, Delta has triangles in the cheek area and the visor is rimmed with red."

"Uhh...let's do that?" Hydia said

"Alright! Captain, let's paint some armor! Commander stay still and we'll do this fast!" the Clone said excitedly. Stacks loved to paint, even if it was just armor.

The two clones slowly painted the armor and then outlined it in thin black lines. Hydia was surprised to see them do that until she noticed that they both had thin black lines outlining their armor paint.

"And done!" Stacks cried enthusiastically, "do you like it?"

"Yes," Hydia smiled, "I'm surprised at how comfortable this is!"

Raider nodded, "well it's time to get ready. I've just got the Prep signal from the bridge. We've got to show you how to work the pods," the Captian looked over at his Clone counterpart, "and Stacks...get back to work."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Hydia slipped her lightsaber onto her new grey belt before looking at her discarded clothing. She looked at the supply sergeant, "can you get that up to my room?

Stacks nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'll have a brother take it up. Good luck sir."

"Thank you," Hydia said _Master was right; they really do have their own personalities._

"Let's go Commander wouldn't want to be late for our first mission!" Raider called as he walked out the door.

"I'm coming hold your kriffin horses!" Hydia cried out chasing after him.

They walked silently down to a large hanger like room.

Raider sighed as they made their descent down some stairs to the awaiting Drop pods. As he looked down he noticed his Corporal standing in parade rest at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently for his commanding officers.

The two finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by Rex who saluted them sharply.

"Sirs!" Rex cried out, eyeing the armor framing the padawan's body.

"At ease Rex," Raider said as he walked over to his Second in command, "Commander, I'd like you to meet Master Sergeant Rex, second in command of Delta Company."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Rex said agreeably offering his hand to shake

Hydia took his hand slowly, "nice to meet you Rex."

They we're all distracted by a Clone running up to them.

"Sirs!" the clone cried out.

"Buzzer, Salute," Rex murmured

Buzzer quickly brought his hand up to salute. As the other clones in Delta company chuckled to themselves.

"At ease Buzzer what is the problem?" Raider asked

"Uhh sir...I kind of forgot...uhh..." he glanced nervously at Hydia.

"Excuse me for a moment Commander," Raider said as he led Buzzer off.

Once they were out of earshot Raider sighed and looked at Buzzer, "what did you forget this time Buzzer?" Buzzer had a habit of forgetting things. Raider had been taking care of him since they were young, as so he wouldn't lose his brother to the Kaminoans who'd think he was 'defective.' He'd been the older, protective brother to Buzzer, and the others of the 302nd as well as those in his command classes and any other brother he met.

"Well, sir," Buzzer began, "Rex told me I had to clean and fix up Pods 122 and 156...and I kind of forgot where they were..."

Raider sighed, "Buzzer that is your pod and my pod...what exactly needs fixing?"

"Lose control surfaces and some rewiring is needed...I think I remember where they are now! Thanks Cap!" and with that the clone ran off.

"Here's going to you not forgetting to hook up something in my pod..." Raider muttered into his helmet. The other clones in Delta Company we're audibly snickering. "Get back to work boys, quit giggling about Buzzer."

The sound of Clones saying "Yes, sir!" in unison filtered into his headset

The Captain returned to the Padawan and Sergeant, "well, that's taken care of"

Rex nodded and looked Raider over, "Vode you need your gear. I'll show the Commander what she needs to know and you get yourself battle ready."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Raider said nodding.

"Go on you di'kut!" Rex said slapping the back of Raider's head

"I'm going Rex no need to hit me," Raider growled as he walked out of the room

"Alright ma'am I'll show you how to operate the Pods. They're pretty simple so you'll learn fast," Rex said as he slowly walked down an aisle of Drop Pods. The Pods looked like huge gray can with a rounded bottom and were lined with red markings and the republic symbol. The door on the front opened like a double door toolbox. Opening on both sides and crumpling to the side. It was slightly taller than a clone and about a clone and a half wide.

"You'll be using Tycoon's old Pod. He died during the battle of Kamino...and we never got a replacement," Rex had removed his helmet and looked off forlorn before shaking his head and gesturing for Hydia to get in the Pod.

The pod itself was just a molded seat with armrests. Two joysticks sat at the end of the two armrests and a bunch of buttons were on a console to the left. A large amount of strapping came out of the seat. What looked like a little alcove with some straps lay next to each armrest.

Hydia lowered herself into the pod. It swayed precariously from its mounting as she got in. "Whoa!"

"Your fine, the things on a hinge." Rex said nonchalantly, "now the two control sticks in front of the arm rest controls thrust, rotation, and direction. The left hand side controls your thrust and rotation. The right side controls direction. The black button is for opening up communications with other pods, the red button over there is the emergency release. It'll open up the doors and release the pressure inside. Above your head is another red button, it is emergency eject. I'm sure I don't have to explain that."

"And this green button here?" Hydia asked as she pointed at the other button.

"It detaches you from the rail. But don't worry about that. It'll be done for you. That blue button there is for stopping the pod when it's in space. And the yellow one next to that is to set up a distress beacon." Rex sighed, "And if it comes to it the orange button on your left is the backup chute release. The pod will automatically deploy a parachute to slow decent. Don't hit that unless we yell at you to... that is it. Questions?"

"Nope," Hydia said uneasily, nervously smiling.

"That's good," The clone nodded, "I know you outrank him, but try and listen to Raider...he's one hell of a tactician."

"I'll keep that-" Hydia started only to be cut off by a voice coming from the Intercom system

"All hands, all hands, man your battle stations. We're exiting hyperspace, all assault troops man your stations. All Pods prep for launch."

"Well looks like we got done just in time!" Rex said cheerily, "time to strap in!"

Rex lent down and assisted the Padawan in pulling the two shoulder straps down and hooking them into a center piece that came up with a strap from between her legs. The clone then pulled two more straps around her waist and secured them as well.

"Good luck Commander, I'll see you on the ground." Rex said as he saluted then walked off to get in his own pod.

A clone had finished buckling up across from her. He simply nodded before asking, "Commander you know how to release the belts right?"

Hydia looked down at the array of straps, "no..."

The trooper laughed, "All you have to do is twist the centerpiece and then hit it back towards you. And it'll come undone." the clone paused before adding, "By the way names Dact, Delta Squad. Cap'll come by and double check the straps and pods before closing you up."

Hydia nodded nervously as Raider came into view he nodded to Hydia before turning to Dact then Raider pulled roughly on his straps and then tapped a few things on a terminal outside of his pod, of which its metal doors slammed shut. He then turned reached down to Hydia and pulled on her straps.

He made a few adjustments before grunting and saying, "You're all set commander, I'll see you on the ground." he then tapped on a terminal outside her pod and the doors of the pod swung shut. Two windows formed a diamond shape window with two support beams running perpendicular to each other.

She then realized...

She was just about to fight some Separatists...

And boy was she scared!

A/N: Review! Please!

Thanks to Shadowmasker77 for coming up with Buzzer!

If you have a clone idea you want to share with me Lemme know! Just need at least name and number!

And feel free to grab the 302nd for your own fics! (Just contact me first!)

Anyway...

Thanks for reading!

Polos Elite


	4. Chapter 4: Two Clicks

Chapter 4: Two clicks

A/N: And here is Chapter 4! Yay!

Anyway...On with the story

_Kriff_

_Scariest ride ever._

Those were the only thoughts that came to mind as Hydia sat stiffly in the crumpled drop pod.

"Remind me to never do this again," she muttered into the darkness

It had been terrifying. The pod had been jettisoned from the Cruiser. At first it was easy. Sure there were a bunch of enemy ships forming a blockade, and there were fighters, but they'd been unable to even graze one of the pods as it went down.

She thought it would be easy sailing.

Boy was she wrong.

The easy sailing turned into hell once she hit the atmosphere. The pod had shook so hard she thought it was going to fall apart. Then she watched as a pod disintegrated in front of her. Oh yes these are perfectly safe.

A perfectly safe death trap.

Worse was after the atmosphere...her chute hadn't deployed. So she rocketed down uncontrolled. She'd noticed that the other pods had deployed parachutes. Horrifyingly, as the clones seemingly liked to point out, hers hadn't. So she'd franticly hit the emergency release on the Parachute that Rex had so handily pointed out.

Luckily that had deployed…when she was halfway to the ground.

Only two of the four Parachutes supposed to be deployed had actually been deployed. So she probably would have been dead if she hadn't had the sense to find a back up decent option. Other than smashing against the ground.

She'd used up all the Pods fuel to slow it down by firing the pods engines to slow her decent as well as using the force to soften her fall.

She still hit the ground too hard. The pod had literally crumpled up. Her feet slightly trapped in the twisted metal. And she was sore, especially on her backside and lower back.

She sighed resting her head against the back of the pod, _still beats dead._

"Commander? Commander! Respond!" a clone's voice pierced the silence of the pod.

Shaken out of a trance she hadn't known she was in she slowly responded, "I think I'm alright."

"Affirmative, we'll get you out soon. Don't touch anything!" the clone said

Hydia sighed and leaned back into her chair. She hissed silently as her ankles protested from the movement as they were pushed into sharp metal between the armor plates. She moved slightly and repositioned herself so she was a bit more comfortable.

A multitude of clones began to chatter outside of her pod

"Sir, we should use plasma cutters," she heard one clone say

"No, she could be leaking fuel. I don't want to toast our commanding officer," Replied another

"Then what should we do?" replied another

"Well...let's pry it open. Look there is a gap at the top," the second replied, "we could grapple it and then pull it down on itself."

"Could work," said another clone as others grunted their agreement.

Soon a hook found its way above her head and she watched as the space above her head seemingly started to disappear as it was pulled away. The grunt and chant of clones pierced the silent night.

Then it stopped.

Hydia looked up to see the gap above her head was big enough to fit a clone through. A helmeted head appeared above her, the headlamp almost blinding her.

"You alright commander?" asked the clone.

"Uhh ya, but I'm stuck," she said gesturing to her feet while shielding her eyes from the bright light.

The helmet nodded, "I can get that, sir."

The clone then dropped into the tight enclosed space. He shifted around to get to her legs and then grabbed at the metal surrounding her ankles and started to pull on it in a few places. The metal was warm and peeled away seemingly effortlessly. Slowly her legs became free of the metal and she could move slightly. The clone looked up and Hydia finally recognized the clone helping her as Raider.

"You should be free commander," Raider informed as he pulled her feet out of the metal trap.

"Thank you," Hydia said as she pulled her feet away from the floor of the pod.

"You're welcome sir," he said looking at her, even with the helmet on he could see he was studying her, "sir are you okay? Your head is bleeding and your shoulder piece is dented pretty good."

"I'm fine Raider," Hydia said

The clone nodded, "We'll let Alaska decide that."

Hydia raised her eyebrows, "Alaska?"

"One of my men, he's a field medic," Raider said

It was at that moment Raider realized how close they were to each other, Raider turned his head up, trying to ignore the heat on his face from being so close to someone of the opposite gender. _She's your Commanding officer and a Jedi you Di'kut! Stop thinking down that way._

"Raider, I'd like to get out of here," Hydia said with a irritated sigh.

"Yes commander," he replied, gripping her around her waist and hoisting her up. She gripped the top and pulled her way through. Several clones pulled her down from the top as Raider pulled himself out.

"That could have gone better," Hydia remarked. The clones all laughed and Hydia couldn't help but notice that they were easy and nice company.

Raider rolled his eyes under his helmeted face before opening his comm. "Alaska, over here! Check the commander."

Hydia glared at him slightly, "you don't seem to listen. I'm fine."

"Fine my shebs," she heard one of the troopers, Dact she thought, mutter. She glared at him.

"Sorry, sir," Raider said, "but we need to be sure you're alright." His head turned to look at the other trooper and by the movement of his head she could tell he was talking. The other clone stiffened and nodded.

A clone ran up to Hydia at that moment, "Sir, lemme take a look at you, you're pretty banged up."

"I'm fine," Hydia said deadpanned

"Alright then, make that an order," the Clone medic said

"I out rank you," Hydia said raising an eyebrow at the Clone.

"Actually when you're injured Alaska is in charge of you," Raider said

Alaska nodded, "now come on commander lemme look at your head."

Hydia sighed and relented. She knew they wouldn't stop harassing her until they got to look at her injuries. She had realized that they were a very stubborn bunch.

Alaska gently poked and prodded her head, shoulders and feet, giving little grunts as he did so.

He looked up from examining her, "I think you've got a slight concussion and severe bruising on your shoulder. A minor laceration on your temple, but the bleeding has stopped." he sighed, " and I'm guessing you're like Raider and don't care so, just take it easy. Also, next time you should wear a helmet."

Hydia nodded before turning to Raider, "told you it was nothing!"

"It was still something. You are injured," Raider reminded her, "and you did need that helmet."

Hydia sighed, these clones didn't seem to want to let her win. Did they?

"Alright I'll take it easy...now let's go!" Hydia said her eagerness to get moving coming into her tone.

The clones nodded before Raider made a series of hand motions and the Group of clones began to move east. Then he made a different set of motions and seven Clones moved to meet Raider as the rest spread out.

"Sir," one of them whispered, only then had she noticed they had all been whispering

"Hydia, that is Rex," Raider whispered, "you've met him. That is Dact, Carnage, Polar, Ajax, Snipes and Rookie. This is Delta Squad."

The clones nodded at Hydia before looking expectantly at the clone Captain.

Raider looked at his troops before giving them orders, "I want a wedge formation with Rookie and Snipes 300 meters to the rear." he looked over the group, "Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the clones said quietly, the glanced around nervously into the night air. They'd landed in a grassy clearing. They were in the open and exposed. They didn't like that.

"Good, Move out," Raider called before moving east, the troopers falling in silently behind him. Hydia followed close behind Raider unsure of where else to go.

They'd been traveling for a few minutes before Carnage started whispering, "Dact? You alright? You hit pretty hard."

"I'm alright, had worse in training," the trooper said confidently

"That you did," Raider said slightly amused and distracted as he scanned the nearby tree line, "you also had a tendency to let Alaska get some on the job training."

The Troopers chuckled, before falling silent again. They vigilantly scanned the country side, looking for any unfriendly forces.

Hydia's thoughts strayed into what she'd been told to do by her master concerning the men she was going to lead.

_'Hydia you must learn about your men. Know them so that in combat you will know how, where and, when to use their talents, abilities and training to your advantage. There is an old saying: "If you know your enemy and you know yourself you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not your enemy for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither your enemy or yourself you shall succumb in every battle." You must know your men to be a good commander.'_

She'd remembered the first question she'd asked, 'how?'

_Her master had smiled, 'you should start by getting to know them, if they have a name, not a number, then find out how they got that name. Learn what they like to do in their free time. Become friends with them Hydia.'_

Hydia made up her mind and her voice broke through the air, "so...how'd you all get your nicknames?"

"Rookie's is easy. He's the new guy," Dact joked

"And yours is an acronym," Rookie whispered cheerfully

"What does it stand for?" Hydia asked curiously

"Dumb, arrogant, Clumsy Trooper," Dact replied with a quiet chuckle

"Sums him up good," Ajax quipped earning a chuckle from the group and a grumble from Dact

"How about you uhh...Carnage?" Hydia said trying to remember the Clone's name.

"I like to blow things up," He replied tapping the explosives in the pack on his back, "one of the Kaminoans pointed out I shouldn't cause so much Carnage with my homemade bombs," he chuckled, "I decided to create a whole lot of carnage after that, hence my name."

Hydia nodded smiling, "how about you Polar?"

"He's Bi-Polar as you can get," Ajax grumbled good-naturedly

"Hey!" Polar replied irritated

"It's fair man...your freaking Bi-Polar, no question about it," Dact said deadpanned. Polar's head whipped around to face his fellow clone. The glare in his eyes could be felt strongly through the triangular visor.

"Uhh...alright, You Ajax?" Hydia said awkwardly changing the subject

"I like heavy weapons," He said as he tapped his rotary cannon, "I always have an ample amount of firepower, the guys remarked that I was a clone version of Ajax the Heavy from that one show on the holonet. It just stuck." the clone shrugged

"Rex?" Hydia asked

"No I'm not named after a certain Captain in the 501st." the Sergeant Grumbled, earning snickers from his men. "Haran I've had this name almost as long as him."

"He has anger issues, likes to take it all out on the tinnies," Carnage said, "we said he was like an attack dog. After he got us in trouble for over doing it on the training course." he snickered, "we called him Spike and Rex after some dog but Rex just stuck. Then _Captain_ Rex got famous soon after. Rex was pissed when people asked him if we named him after the captain."

Rex grumbled in agreement.

The troopers chuckled as Rex concluded the History of his name, "and now everyone thinks I copied my name of the Captain Rex."

Hydia couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of his voice, before asking, "And you Alaska?"

"He lives his life in solitude reading his shabla medical journals," Dact replied, "He just isolated himself and learned his damn medicine." he paused, "although it saved our shebs several times."

"I don't see a connection." Hydia said confused

"There is a city called Alaska on Kamino, it's quite isolated," Raider replied as they neared a road. He held up his hand and signaled for them to stop. He then gestured that they were to follow it, half of the company ran across the road and the line of clones turned and followed the course of the road.

"And Snipes?" Hydia asked after a bit.

"Best shot there ever will be," Carnage replied confidently, "he's got the best eye and best shot of any clone. He's just really good at it. Some kind of weird talent." he snorted, "maybe Ko Sai decided to play with his genes and give him super eyes!"

The other clones chuckled.

"I heard that," Snipes replied obviously not amused, "I could use those super eyes to pop a shot into your shebs you shabla di'kut."

"Sheesh sorry," Dact replied, "no need to swear in front of the Commander."

"Ne'johaa!" Snipes snapped

"I agree with Snipes, Dact," Raider said, "Ne'johaa. That is an order"

The other clones chuckled then promptly stopped as they saw a house. Its occupants were standing in the doorway looking out at the approaching clones.

"Raider, let's go and talk to them," Hydia said.

"Yes, Sir," He turned to his troopers, "cover us."

"Sir!" they responded

Hydia and Raider slowly made their way down to the little house. The occupants fearfully sent a child scurrying into the house with an adult. Raider thought the second was female. The third figure raised his hands and slowly walked forward to meet the two intruders.

"Hello," Hydia said warmly as she assessed the man's body language and felt his feelings through the force. He was scared, wanted to protect his family, and worried about the presence of this new Army.

"Hello," the man said fear coating his tone, his arms still raised.

"We're here to tell you that you don't have to fear us," she paused, "we're on your side, we're from the Republic." She sent the man feelings of safety and peace through the force.

The man dropped his hands, "The Republic? I thought they'd abandoned us. The droids they-They've been taking us in the middle of the night. They're trying to make us build some huge thing for them." he shook fearfully, "I didn't know if you were coming for us. The people from around here are taking refuge here."

Hydia nodded, "we're here to protect you and to get the separatist off of the planet."

The man sighed, relieved, "Thank you. With you here we're a lot safer."

Raider slipped off his helmet to look at talk without the helmet and to seem less intimidating, just as he was taught, "sir, is there any information you can give us? Enemy bases, troops, anything is helpful."

"There is a big base. Just east of here," the Man said gesturing further down the road

Raider nodded, "we knew that much, could you tell us anything about it?"

The man nodded nervously, "yes, yes, there are large concrete and steel buildings. Bunker looking things. I saw some things like it on the holonet. There is a big wall around it. There are two big gates on each side of the road. One for each side of the wall."

"What kind of gates?" Raider inquired

"Metal bars, their tall, tall as two of you stacked on top of each other. There are also two big buildings. Kind of look like pentagons. At the top it's got bars holding up a roof. There are those droids up there and next to the buildings are these huge hover tanks!"

"Just two?" Raider asked staring the man in the eyes

"Just two and a whole lot of droids. There must be hundreds of them!" The man cried

Raider nodded, "anything else?"

"I can't think of anything else." the man said honestly as he wrung his hands nervously

Raider nodded, "You've been most helpful. I'd advise you to stay in your house and be very careful when going outside. I'm going to leave a squad of some of my best men here to protect you."

The man smiled, "Thank you sir!"

Raider turned and gave a few hand motions to Delta Company who'd frozen and had crouched waiting for orders. Their darker shade of armor helping them blend in with the dark night air. They quickly formed back up into groups and kept marching forward towards what looked to be a river with a forest on the other side. Raider stopped a group, "2nd platoon, fire team twelve, remain here and protect the civilians here."

"Yes, sir," replied one of the clones.

"He gave us some good information," Raider said once they returned to Delta Squad

"He did," Hydia said, "at lest we know what it looks like and that they have tanks."

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm really not looking forward to assaulting this. We don't really have much to counter act the armor."

The other clones moaned and sighed. "Kriff! They have armor?" Carnage groaned

"Two tanks," Raider confirmed grimly

The other troopers swore.

Polar looked over at Ajax, "vode tell me you brought the rocket launchers." he glanced at the pack he was carrying

"I did," Ajax began, "but I don't have many rounds."

"You have two?" Raider asked

"Five," Ajax replied evenly, Raider could tell he was smirking.

"Then we're okay," Raider said before smirking as he placed his helmet back on his head, "as long as you don't miss."

"Me miss with a rocket?" Ajax said in mock horror, "I've never missed in my life with one!"

The troopers laughed and then moved on.

Hydia chatted softly with the clones until they got next to a river. She moved to Raider.

"There's the bridge," she said moving to go across it, Raider's hand stopped her.

"It's too exposed, we'll cross here," Raider gestured over to the riverside, away from the road.

Hydia nodded, looking regretfully at the bridge.

Raider then told the men to get ready to cross over the river through a ford.

To which Rex stared at the river in slight horror. Even growing up on a water world. Rex had harbored a deep phobia of water and he knew he was getting wet as they weren't taking the chance of using the bridge, it left them too exposed.

"Kriff, I hate water," Rex whined.

"Just get your shebs in there and go," Raider said slapping his brother on the back, "now better than later."

Rex grimaced as he waded into the water with others of Delta Company. They'd gotten lucky and hit a ford. The shallower water allowed the men to be able to cross easily. Sad thing for Rex was either way he was getting wet and he hated getting wet. He whimpered softly into the silence of his helmet as he crossed the river. His bodysuit slowly soaking up the water around him until he was drenched.

Once over on the other side he shivered and rubbed his armored arms. He quickly turned up the heat in his suit to avoid the cold and dry out.

The others in the company slowly waded over to the other side. They held their rifles and equipment over their head to avoid getting it wet. Hydia just forced jumped over the river landing neatly next to Raider who was strapping equipment back to his armor.

Rex sighed, _Show off__, I wish you'd use the force thingy and send me over the river._

Raider quickly gave a hand signal to move out. The soldiers started to walk into the tree line and to their target.

Rex looked down at his chrono. They were just 2 clicks away from the enemy checkpoint and right on time. Rex nodded, they were doing well. He formed up with the rest of Delta squad and glanced around.

He then felt a sense of dread as he realized after looking up at his brothers as they were shifting through the forest. There was two clicks until they reached the enemy. Those two clicks until they began a battle.

Two clicks until brothers died.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter...and type me some feedback in that box below.

The one that says review.

Seriously I want feedback!

Thanks for reading!

Polos Elite


	5. Chapter 5: Syotos

A/N: and late chapter...again...

woops...

On with the late story! XD

Raider breathed softly from his perch in the tree gazing out at the enemy base.

He was standing precariously on a low branch, his eyes slowly scanning the enemy fortress looming before them from his position behind the tree peeking out between a V of two branches.

His eyes slowly gave tactical appraisal to his brain. He spotted at least twenty-five droids on the west wall, there were probably more. There were B1's and they looked low on power the tell-tale sign being the slight drag in their step.

Raider grunted. This meant that the other shift was most likely still charging their power reserves. This meaning Delta team would have an advantage. Power being diverted to processing to movements would mean his men would be able to fight them much easier than a fully charged B1.

His eyes soon swept to gaze at the two bunkers his eyes drinking in the layout. They were, as the farmer had described, Pentagonal with a concrete and steel roof. The steel of which was only holding up the concrete roof. He took note of about six commando droid pacing the interior of each bunker.

Raider looked over the wall and took in the interior complex.

He swore into the silence of his helmet.

Fifteen civilians looked to be held captive inside. They looked to be sleeping. They we're bound and in the open which meant they were stuck in the line of fire. They also were close to the two tanks.

'Smart move' Raider grimaced 'We can't risk blowing the tanks up without harming the civilians. Kriff.'

Two platoons of B1's stood ready. Raider estimated about fifty in each.

Raider started doing numbers in his head. Twenty five wall sentries to each wall made for one-hundred add in replacements and you have two-hundred, plus one-hundred auxiliaries means three-hundred B1's.

Six commando droids in each tower plus probable second shift means twenty-four commando droids.

"No B2's, so that's good," Raider muttered into his helmet, "not to say there aren't any..."

He stealthily dropped down to where Hydia and Delta squad were squatting behind a hedge.

"well?" Hydia asked nervously

"It's about three-hundred and twenty-four versus us so that's almost 2-1 since we only have first platoon," Raider said

Hydia blinked several times before tentatively asking, "Do we have a chance?"

She looked hopefully at Raider. The others just smugly smiled behind their helmets.

"Realistically if you we're bringing anyone other than us...probably not," he paused, "but this is exactly what we've trained for. We specialize in high risk assault. Hence our unit name. We'll take a few casualties...but we can do it."

"Good," Hydia said relieved

"One problem," Raider whispered

"And that is?" Hydia asked uncertain

"We've got civilians in the crossfire," Raider mumbled

The other nearby clones swore into the confines of their helmets, fortunately they had their helmets silenced. Hydia continued unaware

"So?" Hydia asked

Raider fought off the urge to face palm, "this means we can't just run and gun, we could risk hitting the civilians."

"Oh," Hydia breathed the realization dawning.

"Plus they're smart bastards," Raider grumbled, "They put their tanks right next to them. We can't risk blowing them up with a rocket as they can't move. They're bound up."

"This is just getting better vode," Rex grumbled

"On the upside, they're sentries look a little on the tired side," Raider smirked

"Slow processing?" Rex muttered, "Slower than usual for a B1 I mean."

"You bet," Raider nodded

"Plan of attack sir?" Rex said turning to Hydia, the other clones looked to Hydia

"uhh...Raider could you do that I uh... don't know how to…" Hydia flushed red

"Yes, Sir," Raider said before turning on his comm.

"_Alright boys, listen up! We've got a box with two look out, we're going to grapple. Snipes, Rookie, Kork, Tynes, and Sage I want you boys pouring in sniper fire on any high-threat targets. Hit any droids and alert us of any droid movements that could be a problem. Buzzer, Syotos, you'll be replacing Snipes and Rookie on Delta. Delta squad we're going to move and secure civilians. All troopers check your fire. I want suppressing fire on the west and east walls. Deploy to attack from both angles. Grapple and pull. Take at least three droids down. We're pretty outnumbered." _Raider paused from his briefing and grinned under his helmet, _"TAC, what is lethal?"_

Hydia was surprised to hear the chorus of clone voices over her writ link-up chanting, _"Slow is smooth, Smooth is fast, Fast is lethal!"_

"_Kote!"_ the clones echoed before slithering off to get in position for the attack.

Raider nodded and made a few hand motions to his men who spread out. Two other clones, one Hydia recognized as Buzzer, joined them in positions.

She listened to Snipes mutter about a crosswind, refraction and body armor to Rookie. She listened to the other clones as they prepared themselves for battle, grunting and the distinctive sound of weapons being armed and ammo loaded.

She then found herself crouched next to Raider as he got confirmation calls from his brothers telling him the unit was in position.

"_On my mark,"_ Raider Said softly waiting for the guards to hit a certain point before barking the command, _"Mark!"_

Blaster fire lit up the darkness and smashed into the droids. Arches of fire penetrated the commando droids in the tower.

"Ajax! Rocket, left tower," Raider yelled over the din

Ajax quickly swung a tube like thing with a box, handle and trigger towards one end. He then stuffed a round in one end and an audible click would have been heard if there hadn't been so much noise.

As Ajax depressed the trigger a rocket bolted from the tub a shower of sparks flew out of the ends of the tubes. The rocket slammed into the roof of the tower and brought it down on itself. A similar event occurred on the other side.

"Charge!" Raider screamed quickly dashing forward his A180 flashing bright blue bolts.

Quickly the other clones of the 302nd Tactical Assault Corps, Delta company, were sprinting across the field. Hydia quickly took after them igniting both blades of her lightsaber and charging ahead with the clones, deflecting shots from the remaining droids. As they reached the wall the clones shot cables from their blasters up onto the wall as deadly sniper fire cut down any droids that moved to stop them.

Raider scrambled over the wall and came face to face with a virosword welding commando clone. He quickly dropped his A180 as the droid made a slice from the side. He rolled into his attacker and in one smooth clean movement brought out his dual DC-15s pistols and twisted around pumping rounds into the droids exposed back.

Leaving his rifle he dropped down to the ground and rushed the droids guarding the prisoners. Firing his dual blasters quickly to disable the droids. Buzzer and another Clone, Syotos he recognized quickly, moved up from behind him and perforated the enemy droids with fire. Syotos made a dash for some better cover and Buzzer came in under the clone captain and added his blue bolts to Raiders, helping to striking down the droids.

Then Raider watched in Horror as two red beams punctured Syotos' armor and sent him to the ground.

'Syotos' he thought as a tear slid down his cheek as he ducked back into the alcove with Buzzer. One brother he'd mourn after this mission.

"Damn it!" Buzzer cried out as he chucked a droid popper at the droids. Nailing one of the droids, who began to shoot franticly at it.

Raider sighed heavily, irritated, "Buzzer turn it on next time!"

Buzzer shook his head before popping out of the cover and shooting four of the droids with quick precise blaster fire, "I blame the Kaminoins, Sir. Genetically perfect my shebs!"

Raider gazed over sadly at Syotos whose head moved slightly to look over at Raider.

Raider quickly bolted from his cover his twin blasters spitting out fire as he was covered by his surprised brothers. Running out of cover wasn't something Raider would do.

Raider quickly grabbed ahold of the pack Syotos had on his back and began to drag him into a nearby alcove. "Alaska! Here! On the double!" he yelled into his comm.

Alaska bolted up and sprinted over to Raider from him position. The others from Delta company fired relentlessly, bolts bringing down droids with renewed accuracy.

Raider nodded Alaska off before making hand signals to Delta squad and they moved to where the prisoners had rolled themselves out and away from the blaster fire.

"Thank the maker!" cried one of the prisoners as Raider made it to them, "we thought we were done for!"

"Stay put!" Raider said as he shot at a droid that appeared from the doorway nearby.

He dashed in and was met with about five or six B1's whom he shot six rounds in quick succession at blasting out all six of their head circuits. He turned to see several of his troopers pulling the now unbound civilians towards the bunker. He watched as Rex pulled the last two away from they're hiding place and was making his way over when...

BOOM!

A Tank round landed feet away from Rex blowing him and the two civilians back.

"Juliana! Raya!" Cried another civilian whom Polar Restrained.

"You can't go out there sir! You'll be killed!" Polar tried to reason.

Raider turned and barked, "Ajax, Tanks!"

The trooper just nodded and unslung his rocket launcher and loaded it before popping off a shot at one of the tanks, blowing it up.

As Ajax reloaded Raider glanced over at Rex and the civilians. One of the two started to move and Rex was stirring. Raider watched as blaster bolts started to hit all around them. He swore when he realized he couldn't shoot at their attackers without being shot. He started to round the corner to try and save the civilians when Hydia intervened.

Hydia had been destroying a group of B1's with a group of clones when she noticed Raider and the other clones getting the civilians to safety. She destroyed the last one for the group to watch as Rex and two civilians were lifted into the air by an explosion before rocketing down. The response from the clones was quick as Ajax popped out and shot the tank with a rocket. As he retreated Hydia closed her eyes and reached out with the force and picked up the other tank. As her arm raised, the tank copied the actions of the limb. Then she made a quick motion away and the tank flew off into the wall. Exploding on contact and knocking over several droids.

She opened her eyes to see several clones looking approvingly at her before taking notice of the downed Sergeant.

He was moving around and groping for his blaster as shots rained down all around him and one of the civilian was moving as well.

She bounded over to Rex and the civilians and started to deflect shots with her lightsaber. She quickly deflected the final rounds into the last attacker and the battle went silent.

Calls of "clear" sounded from the clones as they searched the compound.

Hydia was talking with one of the civilians as a clone medic treated her. She looked up to see Raider numbly walking with other clones. Snipes and the other snipers quickly entered the base through the now open door and joined the group of clones.

Hydia watched as Raider knelt by a downed trooper in an alcove with Alaska tending to him. Raider had his helmet off as did the other troopers.

She watched as the others lay hands on their brother and spoke soft words. Then Raider's Head bowed down to listen to his brother to which he responded. Raider spoke directly into his ear before standing up. She looked around and noticed the other clones. All the liveliness was drained replaced by sadness and mourning.

The force was giving her a feeling of sadness, despair, and hurt. She looked and noticed that Raider was walking over to her.

His face was tear stained.

Hydia stood to meet him, "Are you alright?"

Raider jammed his head into his helmet, "Perfectly fine commander." There was an edge in his voice, mixed with sadness.

"What…?" Hydia said gesturing to the tight ring of troopers around the downed troopers.

"Syotos…he won't make it," Raider said softly, "two rounds punctured his chest. One severed his spine and the other trashed up his lungs."

"I-uh… I'm sorry Raider," She said softly, "are you going to be alright?"

"I…I'll be fine," Raider said defensively, "I've got to get used to losing brothers. I've got too comfy and forgot what it was like to be in combat."

"Were you close to him?" Hydia asked, _what do I say?_

"Who wasn't?" Raider shook his head sadly, "he was the youngest brother in the 302nd. He was funny, liked to play pranks. He would always cheer a brother up. He was caring. We had to protect him, he was so…so sensitive. He was…special."

"He sounded like a great guy," Hydia said softly

"He was one of the best," Raider said as if remembering something, "just like my other brothers."

Rex waddled up to them, limping slightly, "Raider we need to move out."

Raider nodded, "Let's move."

Hydia nodded and turned to walk away. The past conversation seemingly forgotten.

Raider walked away before looking back at Syotos sadly, "I'm sorry Vode, I couldn't protect you, but we'll see you on the other side…Brother."

A/N: Poor Syotos... I'm evil and I hate myself to do this.

But he was slated to die (T-T). His name is actually like Dacts in that it is an acronym.

It stands for:See you on the other side_ or __Syotos_

Got the acronym from a show called Flashpoint! I highly recommend it.

Review Please!

Polo


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for your Life

Chapter 6: Fight for your life

A/N: And hey I'm back… and I apologize for lack of updates my internet has been on and off.

On with the story!

Delta Company silently trekked through the forest surrounding the enemy base. Their shaded armor blending in smoothly to the dark shadows in the night.

Hydia breathed in silently, internally moaning as her headache was becoming worse. The atmosphere of the planet had a very high oxygen level. This was causing problems with her lungs and her head was swimming.

"You alright Commander?" a trooper asked quietly, his triangular shaped visor seemingly piercing her soul.

"I'm fine," she answered dismissively

The trooper nodded before moving ahead of her. Raider who was at the head of the column of soldiers raised his hand. The troopers stopped and crouched. Raider gave several more hand signals and the soldiers started to spread out into the forest and off the game trails they were following.

The trooper that had stopped to ask Hydia if she was alright gently grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the forest.

"This way sir," he said in a low voice

The trooper led her through the forest until they were a few hundred meters from the base.

"Kork," another trooper said, "we're supposed to take out the west tower. The commander is with us."

The trooper ahead of her nodded. He then made hand signals to other clones, whom were preparing to scale the tower.

The trooper, now identified as Kork, readied his weapons silently, glancing up at the tower then back at the other clones.

Hydia fingered the chest piece she was wearing. She nervously glanced at the tower.

'_my best bet'_ she thought, _'is to force jump up and take out the guards and wait for the clones to get up.'_

She nodded to herself, _'besides, I took out at least sixty droids by myself. No problem. This'll be cake.'_

She was startled out of her trance by two short blasts from a high pitched whistle.

Kork thrust his fist in the air before bring it down and then repeated the movement quickly. He then surged forward with the other clones. Firing bursts from his DLT-20A at droids on the walls.

The troopers fired cables from their blasters and began to hoist themselves up when Hydia jumped up and onto the wall flashing her light saber. She leapt from droid to droid slashing them with her lightsaber and deflecting bolts from droids back as she charged into the base. Before she knew it she was alone and lost in the base.

Kork reached the top and flashed his DLT-20A around looking for any hostiles. Finding none, but the destroyed ones left behind by the Padawan he signaled to the other men to take the tower. He watched as a group of clones moved into the tower. He nodded satisfied.

He then let his eyes wander and noticed that several Droidekas moving into another area of the base, moving quite quickly, followed closely by commando droids.

Then it dawned on him, the Commander had gone in that direction when she had taken out those droids.

"Team One," Kork barked to his fellow Delta company troopers, "Commander needs help come on!"

A fireteam of Bacta Company troopers heard as well and ran behind them as they ran to the rescue of the Padawan.

Hydia breathed heavily, she was alone and surrounded. She desperately flashed her lightsaber in an attempt to defend herself.

Her breath was taken away as two blaster bolts hit her armor, but the tough TAC armor took the damage and she kept fighting. She desperately slapped her comm.

"_This is Commander Recla, I need, ah!," _ she stopped, _"I need help! Ah! Too many!" _

"Commander?" a Raider asked surprised as he looked expectantly at Commander Ranger.

Ranger glanced at the rest of Delta squad who'd also heard the desperate radio call, "Delta squad with me!"

"You heard the man!" Raider called out, fearing the worst. _Not more brothers and the commander. I was starting to liking to her_.

Kork and his men had reached the sound of blaster fire. The turned the corner and saw droids shooting at Hydia who was desperately trying to fend them off.

"Droid poppers out!" Cried Laxer, a trooper from Bacta Company yelled, as he tossed a droid popper in unison with Tetra, another clone in Bacta Company.

Kork brought his blaster to bear and started to pick off commando clones with the other clones.

Hydia's rescue though had come too late. A droideka fired a rocket into the ground right next to her. The blast sent her flying and into a wall and a blaster round hitting her in mid air. She slumped against the wall and slid down it, a crimson stain left in her wake.

"NO!" cried several of the troopers as they desperately fired into the droids

Kork hit his comm. linkup.

"_I need a medic! Now Haar'chak!" _ He yelled before returning his attention to the battle.

The troopers had successfully destroyed the drodekas with droid poppers and the group of commando droids were charging at the clones.

Until a spread of blaster fire stopped them.

Raider and Delta Squad had arrived and were pouring fire into the attacking droids. The group rained down heavy fire and soon obliterated the attacking droids with blaster fire.

Raider held his dual pistols out before holstering them and slinging his A280 off of his shoulder and into his hands. He moved forward scanning for more droids.

"Protect the Commander!" he ordered hoarsely gesturing to the downed padawan.

As the clones spread out and watched the hallways as Alaska, Ranger, Kork, and Raider moved to the motionless Jedi.

Alaska and Kork gently rolled her onto her back.

"I got a pulse," Kork said softly, "its weak."

Alaska started to pull items out of his Medical bag and he and Kork started to remove her Armor.

"She had good armor," Alaska said, "it stopped about five rounds to the chest piece. This shot just barely got her beneath the shoulder pad."

"What happened Kork?" Raider questioned

"Not sure Sarge," Kork answered truthfully, "one minute she's on the ground the next she's fighting the droids up top, next she's gone and I see droids heading the way she left."

"She went off alone?" Ranger asked surprised, "is she stupid? She should have at least taken your fire team along!"

"I know, sir," Kork sighed, "all I know is that I didn't get here in time." The trooper hung his head.

"You did your best Kork, that's all we ask," Raider said comfortably, resting his hand on Kork's shoulder.

"Sir, fire team one will protect the commander," Kork said strongly turning to look into Raider's helmeted head, "you complete your mission."

"You sure one fire team will be able to hold?" Ranger asked raising his eyebrow at the small amount of Delta Company troopers.

"uhh…" Kork stammered

"Two fireteams!" Thatcher said from behind them, "We'll stay here with Kork's Fireteam and back them up."

Ranger nodded, "I'll go inform the General, Raider."

"And us, sir?" Raider asked knowing the response.

"Go get them damn, Droids and take this damn base!" Ranger said angrily

"Yes, sir!" Raider replied, snapping a salute. He looked down at Hydia, "hang in there kid."

Raider looked at Delta squad, "let's go, Alaska stay here, Rookie your taking point, let's get the guns so we can get a Medivac out here."

"Yes, Sir!" the Men replied

Raider looked over at Kork, "Protect the commander until I relieve you, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Kork answered a determined glint in his eye

Raider nodded before giving hand signals to his men.

Delta Squad moved down the halls smoothly in single file. They scanned the area around them quietly the only sound being the clatter of a piece of loose equipment, which was quickly secured, and the soft patter of their feet.

They stopped and clung to a wall. The boom of a cannon sounded beyond the threshold of a door in front of them.

Raider made a few hand motions. Snipes and Dact moved to the other side of the door.

"Go," Raider said softly

The eight clones stormed out into a courtyard which housed five anti-spacecraft cannons.

Raider let three shots off at ammo stores next to cannons and blew them up. The blast knocked legs out from under two of them and caused them to fall.

When one hit the floor it fired and the round blew up another cannon. The other cannon exploded and took out a good portion of the droids guarding it.

Snipes dropped to a knee behind a low wall and fired a few shots from his rifle dropping two commando droids with headshots. The other clones spread out and got behind cover.

Raider charged up the middle of the courtyard firing his A280 in rapid succession. He dropped several droids and then fired in quick succession at an ammo crate which, when it blew up, took out the final cannon. He then ducked under a commando droid's virosword and blasted it in the chest piece. He then looked around at the carnage.

And then his gaze fell upon a figure clothed in a black robe the mouth of the person was uncovered.

Black eyes rose to look at him.

"Well it seems I'm going to have a little fun with some clones," said the figure cockily. The figure was obviously male. It was tall, slightly taller than Raider and slim.

"Who are you?" Raider said shifting his shoulders and loosening the virosword on his bandoleers.

"Darth Tantibus, and you are my latest toy," the figure said grinning mercilessly

A red lightsaber ignited from his hand.

Raider gripped the on his back virosword into his hand and removed it from its sheath.

The Sith laughed evilly, "You think that toy will stop me? I'm going to enjoy killing you, clone."

Raider gulped nervously. _What did I just get myself into._

A/N: Ooo cliff hanger! So ya I've actually got a schedule set up now so I'll be updating more often.

Hopefully every week, but no promises.

Till next time!

Polo


	7. Chapter 7: Beskar

Raider looked at the sith standing before him.

'_Shab'_ he thought _'shabla darjetii hut'uun is going to shabla kill me!' _ He smirked under his helmet.

This was going to be a hell of a fight; he might as well have fun with it.

And someone wasn't walking away. Hopefully, if he was really lucky, him.

Raider slid off his helmet and snatched a virosword from the clutches of a downed commando droid. He gripped the two virosword in his hands tightly and took a deep breath.

The Sith smiled wickedly and slowly approached igniting a second blade in his other hand. The blades slit and burned the concrete to either side of him leaving two glowing yellow trails of molten concrete in his wake.

The Sith smiled and leapt toward Raider in the blink of the eye. Raider lifted the Viroswords to defend himself.

'_Shab'_

"Gahh!" Hydia yelled her eyes jumping open

"Commander's awake!" a clone said

"Give her a sharp!" Another clone cried

Hydia tried to sit up only to be pushed down by several clones.

"Sir, you've been hit," a clone said, his helmet was off his hair was almost completely shaved off except for some stubble, "you need to stay down. You're critically injured."

"wasss goin on?" Hydia asked slowly, slurring her words

"Commander you've been hit and we're taking care of you," the clone held up his hand, "how many fingers."

"Do clones have six fingers?" Hydia asked drowsily

"Ah…no commander, we have five," the clone replied, a bit taken aback, "now?"

"You has three," Hydia said, the clone shook his head, he only held up one.

The clone started tapping away at a data pad. _'Severe concussion, drowsiness, blow to the back of the head, blaster wound in the upper right chest, laceration of the right arm, right artery slit.' _The clone sighed _'damn she's out of it, and she's not doing so hot with the blood loss, and I'm out of clot packs_,_ shab'_

"You're tough I'll give you that, jaro al'verde," he muttered

Hydia slumped back to the floor unconscious.

Raider looked around, _'damn it he's fast!'_

The Sith bore down on Raider. His arms swung in complex arcs. He came up from above, and then swung from the side and from below. Raider's quick clone reflexes were the only thing that was keeping him alive.

The clones of the 302nd Tactical Assault Corps all had training in hand to hand combat as well as combat with viroblades, but never with dealing with Sith, or Jedi, up close and personal.

Raider had finished parrying the Sith's lightsabers when the Sith kicked him in the chest, knocking him off balance. He stumbled back desperately trying to bring his viroblades up to defend himself.

The Lightsaber slashed across his stomach.

Ranger was moving with a detachment of soldiers from Alpha, Bacta and Cantana Company to hit the main hub of anti-spacecraft cannons when he heard the distressed calls from Delta Squad.

"_This is Delta Squad," Rex's frantic voice penetrated the confounds of his helmet, "we've been ambushed by a sith! I repeat there is a Sith on Yelsain! We're holding, but require assistance."_

Ranger flipped on the radio in his bucket,"_Delta Squad fall back and disengage the Sith, wait for the general."_

"_Negative, Raider is engaged in a Dual with him, we're not leaving him," _Dact replied rebelliously

'_Shabla Raider' _Ranger looked around for the general, "General!"

Astio's Head whipped around from the data pad holding something he was discussing with Commander Bact, "Yes Ranger?"

"Sir, Delta Squad has been engaged," Ranger said nervously, shuffling on his feet, "they require you're Assistance."

"Negative," Bact replied, "send a fire team, Delta would just need fire support."

"I have to agree," Astio said after a moment, "Delta squad is one of the best from my understanding, they can handle droids."

"Sir, it's not droids…" Ranger took a breath

"Then what is it?" Astio asked cautiously

"A Sith, General," Ranger said

"That is disturbing, are you certain?" Astio said looking at him intently.

"Yes sir, Delta squad is still yelling about him in my bucket," Ranger replied, "they need immediate assistance, sir."

"Get Cantana and Bacta Squads and we'll go find this sith," Astio said nodding Bact off.

"Yes, Sir!" Ranger and Bact said in unison.

"Let's Go, let's Go!" Kork hollered shifting the commander in his arms. They were falling back because of overwhelming numbers of droids shooting at them.

Four of them had another slung on their shoulders, Kork had Hydia in his arms, Sage was holding Uli on his back, De was slung over Thatcher, and Laxer was supporting Tetra. They quickly fell back through the hallways, the wounded being evacuated first then the others followed suit firing then falling back while another stayed and fired. Then that person stopped and began to fire while the other retreated, and the cycle continued.

"This is Delta Fire Team one, and Bacta Fire Team one, we're falling back with casualties to the RV Point," Tynes radioed as he fell back.

He then felt something hit him hard in the back and he fell over. The wind knocked out of him.

"Tynes is hit!" Cried one of his brothers.

Tynes felt a hand grip him hard and drag him down the hallway, the first hand was joined by a second. He kept a firm grip on his rifle out of practice from years of training.

Alaska and Tewls turned him over and slid off his chest armor and turned him over on his side. Tynes felt no pain.

"Lucky bastard," Alaska muttered, "Armor took it all, and it's still good."

"back to the fight," Tynes gasped out, "wind knocked out of me I'm fine."

"Get up and let's move then!" Tewls replied clasping him on the shoulder. His helmeted face still gave the message, _'we thought we lost you vode'_

Tynes nodded back, _'I'll be fine'_

Raider and the sith stared at Raiders uninjured midsection for a second. The armor was only slightly scratched.

"How…" the Sith said angrily

Raider stuck back before the sith could finish, catching him off guard. He flung his lightsaber up and blocked, before bashing the viroblade from Raider's left hand.

Raider gripped the only remaining blade with both hands and went on the offensive. _'do the unexpected'_ was his motto in times like this. The Sith faltered as he hadn't expected the clone to retaliate so fiercely.

Raider swung quickly and rapidly, side stroke, above, below, stab, over the shoulder. He constantly bashed on the sith's lightsabers.

The sith struck once or twice during the melee. He even succeeded in slashing Raider's bandoleers off. His ammo fell away from his body and he continued unfazed.

Raider then got lucky, as the Sith lunged forward and Raider moved to block it. Only to cut off the sith's hand.

The sith howled and shrunk back pushing himself away with the force.

"You! You will pay for that!" The Sith cried out bitterly a gleam in his eye.

Raider retrieved the lightsaber from the sith's hand and charged forward. The sith moved up and slashed wildly at him. Raider dodged and felt the virosword be bashed from his hand. He turned and the lightsaber was forced from his hand by the force.

The sith lunged again, and Raider rolled under the attack and slipped behind him. He drew his pistols as he did. He rose to a crouch as he turned and fired. The Sith reared up as the Bolts hit him in the back before slumping to his knees and then falling over.

Raider stood there breathing heavily. He then went and retrieved his virosword and the two lightsabers.

The others from Delta squad cautiously moved in next to Raider clapping him on his back and returning his gear to him while simultaneously searching for any more baddies.

"Damn it Raider," Ajax said, "we thought you were going to be a dead brother when that sith got you in the stomach!"

"Well I'm fine…" Raider said touching the scar on his armor, "I'm starting to think we've got beskar for armor."

"They wouldn't do that, haran, we're clones!" Polar objected before looking away thoughtfully, "but then again we are an elite unit…"

"Enough talk we need to keep moving!" Raider interrupted, "it's time to go and make the final push!"

The soldier's nodded and pressed forward.

A/N: So…you like?

Review por favor!

Polo


	8. Chapter 8: New Orders

A/N: Hey! Here is another chapter…after a long hiatus! Anyway there have been changes, along with this chapter I've updated all the previous chapters so that they now reflect changes made here. I realized several of my plans for the structure/organization of the 302nd was flawed; hence it's been corrected… for instance Raider is now a Captain instead of a Sergeant. It works better that way…trust me.

Raider ducked back down as a hail of red blaster fire impacted the wall he was crouched behind. He motioned to the cluster of clones behind him clustered in alcoves and doorways. Several of them tossed out some droid poppers into a mass of droids standing in front of the control room of the base.

The 302nd were entrenched in the little alcoves and doorways lining the long hallway to the room, darting from alcove to doorway to get closer while popping out and firing at the droids as they marched in straight lines down to their position. The droid poppers rolled into the mass of droids and went off near simultaneously.

A good section of the droids went down and Raider slipped out of the alcove he was in and began to fire with his twin decees at the B1s as they marched towards him and his men. Delta Company had been tasked with taking out the control center and knocking out the droids with a mass base shutdown command.

"Ajax! Polar!" Raider called to the two heavy gunners, looking back as he stood erect against the door way he was in, "Mow um' down!"

The two nodded before sliding their rotary guns off their backs, putting the rifles they were previously using on their backs, and into their hands for deployment against the droids. The two then popped out and laid down an impressive rate of fire against the approaching lines of droids. With the support of their brother's accurate fire they soon had eliminated the droids and Raider motioned the grey armored soldiers of Delta Company to advance down the hallway.

Raider and his brothers moved to the door and charged in. They took cover behind some desks and control panels spraying fire at the few droids inside. Raider and the others quickly took out the few droids and Raider holstered both of his pistols. Resting his hands on his blasters' handles Raider made his way over to the main control panel.

"Fek," Raider cursed as he looked over the control panel, several blaster rounds had impacted the side and fried the insides of the computing systems within. He glanced over to where several of his troopers were milling around.

"Kario!" Raider called, a helmeted head snapped around to fix the visor on the clone sergeant, "Terminal is fried, take a look and see what you can do. Mix, Matches, you two help him out."

"Yes, Sir!" came the reply from three throats.

"Why I have to help fix something is beyond me," muttered Matches, "all I'm good at is burning stuff."

Mix gauffed and Kario shook his head as the three moved together and made their way to Raider and the damaged console. Kario smirked, "I can see what you mean by fried, looks like the guts are going to be melted together. This should be fun." He removed his helmet and pulled some tools from his belt as Raider moved away from the console to allow him access to the control panel.

The clone removed the side panel and dug around in his belt for something before frowning, "Matches, you have a hand torch?"

The other clone nodded and supplied said item. Kario used the torch to melt the metal circuits and wires that were stuck together from the blaster round. Mix peered over his shoulder watching intently, humming a tune.

Raider looked away from the three and instead looked around at his company. Rex was treating Dact for a blaster wound that skimmed his arm in between the armored plates and one of Delta Companies' medics was treating a clone for a wound in the stomach with a crowd of brothers tightly packed around them. Raider made his way over to the crowd.

"Now, Dutch, you're going to need to take it easy," the medic coaxed.

"I can take it easy after," the clone replied, "We've got a battle to fight. I'll rest when we get back to the ship."

"You can't do that, Dutch," the Medic replied, "I'm sorry vod, but that is a bad stomach wound. You're going to need surgery."

"Oh come on Kango!" Dutch exclaimed, "It's not that bad!"

"Sorry vod," Kango said before turning to Raider, "He needs medivaced soon sir."

"Understood Kango," Raider said. Dutch lay his head back on the wall he was propped up againts in defeat, Raider looked at him, "Dutch quit giving Kango a hard time."

"Yes, Sir," came the weak reply. The trooper turned his head away from Raider.

Raider kneeled down next to the downed trooper, "You going to be alright vod?"

"Sir, I…I don't want to let you all down," the trooper whimpered, "I got hit and I-I can't fight with you, vod. I'm letting you all-"

"Dutch listen to me," Raider interrupted gripping the clone's shoulder gently, "You're not letting us down. Brothers get hurt, today that was you. Do you think our brothers who get hit are letting us down?"

Dutch's eyes widened, "No, Sir!"

"Then you aren't either," Raider smiled gently, pulling off his helmet, "You did your best and you got hit. That is part of the job, and we won't and can't think any less of you. You're never letting us down vod. We need you to get better so you can get back to doing your job." The surrounding clones nodded.

"Thank you sir," Dutch said, "Now you better stop before I start to cry and embarrass myself. This is getting too mushy."

The group laughed and Raider patted Dutch on the shoulder.

"_Raider come in,"_ the comm. link blurted out.

Raider stood up and put his helmet on in one fluid movement.

"Here, Sir," Raider replied, "What do you need?"

"_Raider, why haven't the droids been deactivated yet?"_ Bact's impatient voice barked through. The undercurrent sound of blaster fire echoed in Raider's helmet.

"Kario is working on getting the console operational again," Raider informed him before looking over at Kario, "You done yet?"

"Ya, I think!" came the reply muffled because Kario was stuffed in an access hatch below the control panel, "Mix! Pull me out! Captain Give'r a try!"

As the two other clones tried to free their brother from the access hatch Raider swiftly punched in the codes for the droids to cease functioning, "Did that work Bact?"

"_Yes, they've stopped," _came a relieved reply, _"we're going to the RV point, the guns are all disabled."_

"Understood, Delta Company will be there soon," Raider motioned for the others to get up and get ready to move, "any word on the Commander Recla?"

"_Last I heard was that they'd put her in bacta," _Ranger replied, _"Any wounded?"_

"A couple," Raider replied, "Not too many wounded. Ten dead."

"_Copy," _Ranger grunted satisfied.

Raider looked over the mass of waiting troopers, "Alright, let's move to the RV point. We're done here."

"Good work troopers!" Astio congratulated the troops of the 302nd TAC, "We successfully liberated the planet and destroyed a major separatist listening post."

Astio paced back and forth in front of the officers of the 302nd, after the successful mission at Yelsain. The 302nd had deployed the rest of their forces shortly after the planetary defense cannons had been taken out. They'd quickly rescued the captive native inhabitance of the planet and destroyed the listening tower as well as securing major intelligence about separatist troop deployments, plans, and trade routes.

Overall the casualty rate was staggeringly small. Only thirty-two troopers dead with an additional one-hundred and nine injured. Delta Company had taken the most pounding, fourty-six wounded and ten dead.

"We just struck a blow for the Republic, and we also showed the galaxy what we can do!" Astio said, the troopers grunted and mumbled in agreement, "We're heading to Coruscant to get resupplied and to receive new orders. Dismissed."

As Raider filed out of the room he noticed Rex standing off to the side talking with several troopers from Delta squad, Kork, and several soldiers from Fire Team seven. Fire Team seven took the most casualties out of the individual fireteams and squads, two dead and four wounded.

"…I'm just not sure what to do anymore," he heard Kairo say to Rex, "I mean I know brothers are going to die…but it's different when it's the guy you've known since you got out of the vats."

Raider stepped in, "It's never going to be easy. Brothers die, but it doesn't mean we don't feel their passing. To the Republic a dead clone is nothing, to a brother it's everything. Remember them, like Syotos, we can't give up and we have to keep moving forward. It's hard but you have to move on, vode."

"Sir, I-I didn't see you there sir!" Kairo stuttered saluting.

"Easy, I know how hard it is to lose a brother," he looked the others over, "and this won't be the first time, but we have keep going. We have to keep fighting. Else what our brothers died for will be in vain."

Rex nodded, "That's right Kairo. Oddball, you and Kango did all you could for Lepper, but he was hit way too bad, nothing you could have done vode. Mix and Matches are right you two need to understand you couldn't have done anything. Whatever happens, happens. We just gotta pick up the pieces."

"yes, sir," The two clones said

"alright time to clear out," Raider said, "Delta Company's off duty, so I want you four to get your fatigues on and then head down to the mess to get something to eat."

"Yes, sir" the four clones responded and turned to leave.

"Hey," Raider called after a moment, "If you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

The clones nodded, "Thanks Cap," Mix said before clasping Oddball on the shoulder and walking away humming.

"We should get out of this armor and then go eat," Rex said motioning his head to signal that they should start moving.

"I was going to head down and check on the commander," Kork said, "I wanted to see how she was doing and apologize for not getting there sooner."

Raider nodded, "I'll come with you."

"Sure sounds like a plan," Rex agreed, "Then we'll head to the mess."

"Always thinking of your stomach vod?" Kork teased

"Only when I'm hungry," Rex replied as they walked the halls of the _Underoath_.

They filed into the barracks, Kork and Rex bantering back and forth between the two. Raider stalked over to his private quarters and went inside. The room had a bunk and two desks. He shared them with Iron, the Captain of Cantana Company. He opened up his foot locker and pulled out his fatigues.

He pulled his armor off and then set it into a neat pile in his footlocker. He folded the bodysuit and tucked it away in there. He then pulled on his fatigues.

Slightly different from a clone naval officer's uniform it was black, and had short sleeves. The collar, sleeves, and the pattern on the front as well as the bottom of the shirt and the black belt were fringed in red. A red stripe ran down each black pant leg and into the pristine black boots. Raider straightened his shirt and smoother out the wrinkles before exiting the room.

He glanced over the men in the room. Most were playing card games or reading on their bunks. Carnage, who's head was a crimson Mohawk, and Rookie, who's head was still in the traditional cadet style haircut, were chatting away with Rex and Kork.

Rex's bald head shook as Carnage said something while Kork's shaggy mop of brown hair was thrown back in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Raider asked

Rookie's head turned, an amused glint in his eye, "Sir, we were talking about the Supply Closet incident."

Raider's grin got wider, "Is that so?"

Rex hurriedly changed the subject, "Captain, you're ready, let's go."

"Go where?" Carnage asked.

"We're on my way to check on the commander, wanna come?" Rex shot Raider a glare.

"Rook' and I'll head up with you guys too," Carnage said, Rookie's head nodded in agreement.

Raider nodded, "Alright then let's go."

Raider and the four others trudged through the _Underoath_ and to the medbay. They walked in and glanced around before spotting Kango who was flipping through some flimsies.

"Kango!" Raider called.

The clone looked up and made his way to the Captain. "Sir, I didn't know you were coming down," Kango said surprised, "What do you need sir?"

"Coming down to check on the commander," Raider said, "she was in pretty bad shape when we got to her and we wanted to know how she was doing."

"The wonders of Bacta have her coming out today," Kango replied, "I was just about to tell her she could leave."

The other clones looked at each other in surprise, "well I guess we arrived just in time."

Kango nodded, "well I'll take you to her and then I think I'm going to catch some shuteye."

The clone medic led the group through the medbay and to a private room. The medic walked up to the door and knocked. "Commander?"

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Sir, you're cleared to go," Kango informed her through the door, "And the Captain and some others are here to check up on you."

"Thanks Kango," Hydia replied as she began to pull on some clothes after drying her body from her shower in the refresher, "I'll be out in a moment Raider."

Raider grunted, "Yes ma'am."

After a few minutes the door opened and Hydia came out, still putting her hair up in a pony tail, "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"You're fine commander," Raider replied as he and the other clones stood up from their seats on the medbay beds.

"How are you feeling sir?" Kork asked

"Better, I've got a headache that won't go away and I'm a bit sore, but other than that I'm pretty good," Hydia shook her head, "I was surprised to wake up in a Bacta tank about two days later."

Rookie smiled, "Bacta really heals people up fast."

"I already heal fast, plus I dabbled in some force healing, so I'm usually not injured long, but two days was a bit of a shocker," Hydia shrugged.

"Well commander it's good to see you up and about and that you're okay," Kork said, "I'm sorry that my team couldn't get to you in time, if we had reacted sooner maybe-"

"Cut that line of thinking…ahhh…Kork?" Hydia said awkwardly, the clone nodded, "you did your best. It was my own fault that I got in that problem to begin with."

"Well we all learn from our mistakes commander," Raider said, "It's time to move on and learn from this one."

"Mind telling me what's been going on while I was out?" Hydia asked

Carnage smiled, "We kicked the Seppie's arse."

Raider gave Carnage a look.

Hydia shook her head, "so we completed the mission."

Rookie nodded, "And we got some new Intel and battle plans from the Seps."

"We're on our way to Coruscant for supplies and orders," Rex added.

Raider's comm link beeped.

"Raider."

"_Raider come to the Bridge,"_ Ranger's voice filtered through

"Yes, sir."

"Well let's all go see what's happening," Hydia said cheerfully as she started to walk away. The five clones soon fell into step with her. Raider took the lead after a moment as Hydia looked around unsure of where to go.

Soon they boarded an empty lift and took it all the way to the bridge.

"Commander on deck!" a clone officer yelled as Hydia walked in, startling her. The room rose to attention, minus those busy with their duties.

"At ease," Raider said and the clones went back to their duties. Bact motioned the group over to the holotable in the bridge.

"Sir," Raider said nodding in greeting

"Commander nice to see you're up," Back said.

"Are you feeling well, ad'ika?" Astio said gently, the clones looked at him surprised.

"Yes, master," Hydia replied.

"Good, now to business, we've picked up a distress beacon. It's Republic, but we don't know who or where."

"Sir!" a call came from behind them, "Sir, we cleaned up the transmission and we're getting the on comm, should only take a second."

"Good," Astio said nodding just as a clone appeared before them on the table.

"This is the 223rd Sky Corps!" the clone said, fring at some unseen enemy, "We're stationed on the planet Mindor in the Taspan System. The separatists are invading, we cannot hold, need assistance. I say aga-"

A red plasma bolt struck the clone and he was sent spiraling out of the projection. Soon a line of battle droids walked through the projection field and one turned and shot it and the transmission fizzled and disappeared.

Astio shook his head, "Captain Varsus, tell the 23rd Battlegroup to make way to the Taspan System, Mindor. It's under attack. I want the council to know and everyone ready to hit planetside."

The clone naval captain standing off side nodded and marched away.

Raider looked at the holotable and shook his head.

"I'll go ready the men, sir."

A/N: And I'm Back! =)

Happy Star Wars Day! A friend of mine got married today and had the theme song played as everyone walked in. That was awesome! Anyway! Major changes as I noted above! Go back and you can see all the changes I've made.

Anyway! Thanks for the read…reviews are appreciated, even Guest Reviews!

Polos Elite


	9. Chapter 9: Mindor

"Commander!" Raider called, raising his arm to wave Hydia over to him and the cluster of troopers around him. His helmet was off and his face was set in a serious, determined face.

"yes Raider?" Hydia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Sir, Delta Company is ready to deploy," Raider replied, "You're assigned to my team. Awaiting you orders."

The troopers gathered around leaned in slightly. Hydia could make out several of the troopers from Delta Squad, Captains Iron, Blues and Redeye as well as Kork and his fire team. A cluster of other clones with various ranks were also gathered around.

"Master says we're going to be landing at the Capital city to liberate it. From what we've got it looks like the locals are trying to defend themselves, but are getting slaughtered. Our job will be to defend the Capital City and push out the Separatists."

"So what's the plan commander?" asked one of the clones.

Hydia scratched the back of her neck, "uhh…Raider can we…discus that for a moment…"

"y-yes commander," Raider said, slightly surprised.

The pair walked away from the others and Hydia leaned against the hanger wall.

"So, Commander, what is the plan?" Raider asked

"I don't know," Hydia said blushing, "I'm not trained to do this…I was hoping you could…help me?"

Raider nodded, "Alright Commander, may I ask Redeye, Blues, and Iron to assist us? I find a group is better for coming up with a strategy."

Hydia nodded and Raider turned and called out for the three other Captains.

"Commander," Redeye said agreeably.

"The Commander wants our help in planning the mission."

Iron nodded, "What's the layout?"

Hydia pulled a small holoprojector from her belt, "It's mostly plains, and there are a large cluster of houses near where we're going to be. It looks like the city is more like a town, it's just houses, a few shops, and some government buildings, it's not really that populated. What's Important is its location."

"Right," Said the third clones, Blues, "Its near shipping lanes and not far from several key installations. I'd be a good place to launch an attack from or build a listening post."

Redeye nodded, "We should entrench around the village. If we get a trench network up, or even some foxholes, we can hold off a large force without taking as much fire."

Raider nodded, "We should also use the buildings to our advantage. Use them as vantage points and sniper holes, as well as mount some heavy guns there."

"If we entrenched the whole village, Delta could hold the entire town," Iron added, pointing at the map, "if we evenly space the platoons around the village we can have an adequate defense set up. Leave a platoon on standby to counter a breach or relieve a platoon."

Blues shook his head, "But we won't be able to retreat, we'd have to rely on airdrops for supplies and gear. We'd be trapped and lose after a while, due to loss of supplies."

"We're going to have to. It's the only way we can Hold this area without support," Iron replied

"I have to agree," Redeye said, "We can't spare more companies to hold a larger front. The TAC is the only group responding, and until reinforcements arrive, we'll have to tough it out."

Raider nodded, "It's a tough call, from the sounds of things the Separatists want Mindor bad. They've deployed a large force, so we're in for some fierce fighting…Commander what's you're say?"

Hydia nodded slowly, "Let's do it."

Redeye nodded, "I'll go get Bacta Company ready, Commander."

Iron nodded, "Cantana will be ready here in a second, Commander."

"Alpha Company will be ready too, Commander. We'll see you on the ground," Blues saluted, as did the other two.

Hydia nodded to them in dismissal and turned to walk away.

"Commander," Raider said gripping Hydia's arm, "Commander, we need to talk."

Hydia raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

Sir, it's our job to protect you, and if you go out and on your own again, we may lose men trying to help you. You need to stick to the plan, we've going to hold out for reinforcements and we can't afford any unnecessary losses."

"Raider, I can handle myself."

"Sir, you said the same thing on Yelsain and you got hurt and Kork and Thatcher almost lost some men saving you."

"It won't happen agai-"

"History tends to repeat itself Commander, and I don't want this to happen again." Raider said sternly, he was taking a risk being this forceful with a commanding officer, but it was worth the risk.

Hydia sighed, "alright I'll stick to the plan and won't go off on my own. Now let me go I need to get ready."

Raider nodded and released her arm, "I'm going to hold you to that." He then turned and walked away.

Hydia shook her head and went back to her room. She'd finally figured out where the important things were and so she made good time getting back to her room. She was about to enter when a voice stopped her.

"Commander!" A clone yelled.

She turned to see Stacks running towards her a helmet in his hands.

"Commander, I finished your helmet," Stacks said, slightly out of breath.

Hydia gently took the headgear from the supply sergeant. It looked like a cross between a TAC Clone Trooper helmet and a Mandalorian helmet. The helmet had shrunk slightly, the sides were more streamlines and it no longer had a lip at the bottom. Hydia fingered the periscope rangefinder attachment that stuck out from the right side of the helmet. There was a red racing stripe running down to the visor and framed the black mass. Two red strips ran along the upper sides of the helmet, neither touching anything else. Below them where there would be the distinctive marking of TAC was the Jedi emblem in crimson red with TAC written in aurebesh below it.

"I took the liberty of painting it for you, since you'd be heading out so soon."

"It looks nice, thank you."

"Well Commander, I need to get back to my duties, got to get everyone ready to land on Mindor."

Hydia nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you later."

The clone saluted, "Yes, Sir!"

Hydia watched as the clone stomped off and shook her head. She tucked the helmet under her arm and entered her quarters.

She stripped her tunic and pants off and picked up her thin, black bodysuit. She stood for a moment looking at it before pulling it on. She then set about putting the pieces of her modified clone armor on. She grunted as she snapped the last piece on and grabbed her helmet. She placed the new piece on her head and looked around experimentally through the HUD.

Slipping her lightsaber from her belt she moved through several forms before nodding and clipping the hilt to her belt. She then removed her helmet and made her way back down to the hanger.

"Alright! Delta Company! Board the A-LSCs! Let's go!" Raider hollered as Delta Company dashed about the hanger of the _Underoath_. Hydia looked slightly overwhelmed, she stood at the back of the hanger with her helmet tucked into her hip, the black visor staring out at the clones. She shook her head and started to walk forward, towards Raider.

She sidestepped several clones carrying heavy crates and other troopers hustling in groups to get into the black, red striped A-LSCs. They looked close to a LAAT/i with several differences. The cockpit was self-contained inside the fuselage and there were no turrets on the outside of the craft. The wings were also at less of a steep angle and the engines were longer. The side opening doors on the LAAT/i had been replaced by two small doors on the sides and a large rear ramp at the back and an arsenal of missiles were being loaded under the wings. Several clones were going over the wings and engines of the gunships.

Hydia turned her attention away from the gunships and back to where she was walking, just in time to stop from running into Raider whose back was turned.

"Raider?"

He turned at the call of his name and looked down slightly to look at her, "Yes, Commander?"

"How long until we go?"

Raider glanced at the data pad he was clutching in his hand, "Looks to be about fifteen minutes, Commander. We should go and get strapped in."

Hydia nodded and gestured that he should lead. The others from Delta Company were getting into the Gunships.

Raider led them into a gunship and pointed to a seat next to Rex. Hydia nodded and sat down, nodding to the troopers inside. She pulled the securing bar down over herself and watched as Raider disappeared into what she assumed was the cockpit. She flicked her eyes around and was surprised to find a buzz of clone voices in her ear.

"_-and this is probably going to be some of the most intense action we've seen!"_ a clone said happily, _"we're finally getting to do something other than sit around and guard a place no one would want."_

She heard some clones snicker, and she double checked the HUD and noted it was Delta Company's Comm channel.

"_alright that's enough gossiping,"_ Rex said, _ "let's get out heads in the game. This isn't going to be easy."_

"_Right Sarge," _the clone replied, sounding slightly rebuked.

The comms lapsed into silence and Hydia spent the next few minutes figuring out the helmet.

"Commander," she heard Raider say, and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I've noticed you're flipping through comms and things via your HUD," he sighed, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Hydia shrugged, "I've figured a bit of it out."

Raider nodded, "Rex, instruct her of how the HUD works while we are heading down. Private Comms for that."

Rex nodded and turned his head to look at her and began to explain how the HUD and helmet worked.

"General, we're exiting Hyperspace," a naval officer informed the Jedi General.

Astio nodded, "Good, have the battlegroup ready. We need to punch a hole in there defenses to land our ground forces."

Astio stood determinedly in the bridge, staring ahead as the ship pulled out of hyperspace. The taskforce's twenty-nine ships opened fire. Blasting away at the huge cluster of separatist ships. The frigates orbiting the planet were busy sending droids down to the planet's surface in C-9979 Landing Craft and had their shields down.

"Open fire," the jedi ordered, "We need to take them out quickly."

"Yes, General," the clone ship captain replied, before turning back to the space in front of the ship.

"All batteries, open fire!"

The ship's guns sparked to life, signaling the other ships to begin to fire as well. Astio watched in slight satisfaction as the unsuspecting Separatists withered under the heavy fire. The sudden attack hadn't left them with much of a chance to raise their shields or turn to face the new threat.

The taskgroup pressed forward, its eight cruisers laying deadly fire on the ships, fire arcing from the escort cruisers as they pushed ahead to meet the enemy, the frigates moving in close behind.

"Launch Fighter screen and bomber wings," the captain ordered, "Once they're up and we've reached the launch point I want the troopships to deploy. We need to get as many companies to their assigned points as possible."

"Aye, sir," a clone replied from within the room.

The resounding heavy blaster fire firing throughout the ship resonated in the quiet A-LSC. Heads snapped up from where they'd been resting and waiting. The energy level rose as the troopers began their final checks.

Rex had stopped instructing Hydia about the uses of their helmets and was now inspecting his A280. He checked the charges and also checked his DC-17 pistol. Nodding in satisfaction he sunk back slightly and eyed the clones as they readied themselves.

He also noted the Commander was fidgeting, trying to become comfortable in the hard transport seat. He shook his head, he'd given up on that a long time ago.

His head snapped up as he heard the engines begin to wine. Hydia startled at the noise in surprise.

The sound was similar to a jet pack with a high pitched wine to it. The differently designed engines were made to propel the landing craft quickly and to increase its speed at a faster rate than a LAAT/i.

"Hold on boys! We're going in!" came a call from the cockpit.

The armada of A-LSCs began filing out of the various Venator cruisers. Streaming towards the planet of Mindor.

Hydia felt herself being jostled around. Her stomach flipped around and she felt sick, like there was a stone in the pit of her stomach. The A-LSC she was in did a roll, causing her head to smack into Rex's arm. The intense sound of blaster fire echoed around them and Hydia could see red and blue streaks of light flashing from the cockpit. She opened up her comm and listened to the Gunship Pilots as they yelled for cover, the bombers making strikes against the enemy, and fighters calling out bandits.

"_This is AC-8342, We're Hit! We're hit!" _a frantic call came through, several heads snapped up in Hydia's gunship, concern and dread flowed freely from the men who'd heard the call.

"_AC-8342 this is F-889, I'm moving to Assist." _a fighter pilot replied calmly.

"_I can't hold it," _the gunship pilot screamed, _"We're Going In, Mayday we're-"_

A crackle of an explosion cut off the radio signal.

"_Underoath Control, this is F-889, AC-8342 has been shot down. No survirors,"_ the clone fighter pilot said bitterly.

"_Confirmed, AC-8342 is down,"_ another clone replied, _"Besh Wing, protect the gunships."_

"_This is Besh Lead, I copy."_

Hydia took a deep breath. Riding into battle in one of these gunships was more stressful than the drop pods.

Blaster fire tore into the A-LSC Hydia was in. The A-LSC shuttered under the fire, the pilot muttered a string of explicates as he yanked the A-LSC into some stomach lurching maneuvers. Pulling up then sliding the gunship around sideways and letting the Vulture droid pass under the A-LSC. The Pilot then nosed the gunship down and sighted up the enemy fighter and depressed the trigger on his control stick.

The sound of two rapidly firing chainguns vibrated the gunship as a hail of blue beams smashed into the vulture droid. The droid exploded and the gunship flew through the debris, the parts pinging off the gunship. The A-LSC rocked gently as it entered through the atmosphere of the planet below.

Hydia felt the A-LSC descend and slow just as the restraining bar securing her snapped open. The soldiers in the gunship scrambled to their feet and lined up to the ramp.

"_Ramp opening, Give'm hell Boys,"_ the pilot said as the Ramp started to open up, the gunship still descending. Hydia peered out at the swarm of gunships behind them.

"_Alright, as soon as boots are on the ground, orders are to dig in around the Capital along the South West side," _A Clone's gruff barking voice came out, as he addressed the entire 1st Battalion, _"We're to hold at all costs until reenforcement can arrive. We're too under supplied to launch a major offensive and we're going to need to deploy in too many places for just the 302nd to liberate the planet. We're going to have to rely on the Republic sending reinforcements to us."_

Hydia fiddled with her lightsaber's hilt nervously, the clones shuffled uneasily until the horizon became visible at last and the gunship began to level and slow barely half a foot from the ground. The troopers rushed out, those in front moving to aim there blasters around at the surroundings at a kneel.

Hydia gracefully stepped off the transport and onto the ground. To her right was the Capital city, nothing more than a collection of houses and small buildings.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Raider bellowed from behind Hydia.

The Jedi started forward, motioning to Raider that he was to come.

Raider nodded to Rex before coming to the side of the padawan.

"Yes Commander?"

Hydia gestured to the city, "We should talk to the locals, see what they know."

"Good idea Commander," Raider turned look at several clusters of troopers getting off the gunships. He noted which groups were completely deployed.

"Fireteams one, seven and twenty-nine, and Delta Squad, to me on the double."

Thirty-eight clones trotted over to where Raider was standing, weapons ready and their heads scanning for trouble.

"Sir."

"We're accompanying the Commander to investigate the capital. Form up."

Hydia shook her head, but started to walk forward into the capital, the pounding of clones marching behind her, but then she suddenly stopped, gazing around with suspicion. She could sense fear, pain and danger. The first two emanating from the cowering civilians deep at the heart of the city. The latter feeling was for what must now be occupying the city.

The clones stopped just behind her, glancing at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

"Raider, We didn't get here soon enough. The separatists are already here."

Raider looked at her surprised, they were at least a fourth of a klick from the city.

"Sir?"

"They're there I can feel it, if we're the only ones who are going in here we should bring some backup."

Raider nodded, glancing over at his men, who were readying their supplies to be taken into the city and then fortify to it. He sighed and clicked on his comms.

"_302 listen up! Appears we're late to the party, Commander Recla says that the Seps are already here. We're going to have to flush them out. Orders are to head right in, Take the city and liberate the civilians. Let's move it!"_

He turned to see Hydia moving towards the town with several troopers in tow.

She turned and looked at them, her helmet gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"_Let's go!"_

A/N: And done, took longer than I expected... anyway here's to having more frequent chapters. I'm going to try and get these up more often.

Review Please!

Polos Elite


End file.
